Vesuvius
by lemonygoodness1998
Summary: Draco Malfoy does not like his newest professor. She's snarky and angry, cynical and Muggleborn, stubborn and impossible to work with, she's keeping secrets and, to top it all off, she's ridiculously young. She's also intelligent, clever, funny, and uncommonly pretty. Draco definitely does not like his newest professor.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Draco's POV

"But, Drakey, don't leave us," whined Pansy as she clung to my robes. I rolled my eyes where she wouldn't see and turned back to her.

"I've got to, Pansy," I told her. "There's no room for all four of us anywhere. You just stay with Crabbe and Goyle and I'll fend for myself." She whimpered but let go of my robes. I turned and left to go to the next car.

The Hogwarts Express was ridiculously crowded that year. It was pure luck that we had found those three seats with another group of Slytherins, but it would have taken a miracle to find four.

I wove through the lines of students who crowded the corridor, constantly on the lookout for an empty seat. Then, finally, the crowds seemed to dwindle and I was left at the back of the train. There, to my surprise, was an entirely empty compartment. I unceremoniously swung open the door, closed it, locked it, and sat in the corner by the door. It was only then that I noticed that there was someone else in the compartment.

Sitting across from me, in the corner by the window, was a girl in black muggle clothes. Her head rested on her elbow as she gazed out the window at the passing English countryside, ears plugged with little stoppers connected with a wire. She didn't even acknowledge my existence, much less my entrance.

"Sod off," I growled. She merely raised an eyebrow at me and put her head back in the crook of her elbow. "I _said_ to sod off." She took a bud from her ear and stared at me.

"This isn't a reserved compartment. I'm staying here," she told me with a steely glare.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" I sneered. "I'm a Malfoy." Maybe that would scare her off.

Quite the opposite actually happened. She merely glared at me and adjusted the buds in her ears.

"Does the name 'Malfoy' not mean anything to you?"

"It means that you depend on your name to get what you want instead of your abilities."

"That's it," I growled and stood, striding over to her and lifting her by the collar of her shirt. "Get out of this compartment."

"Resorting to violence? I'm sure someone of your high status was taught to use their words." I flung her to the door.

"Get out."

"No." She walked back to her seat and sat down, readjusting one of the plugs in her ears. This was going to be even more difficult than I had thought. I smirked.

"_Mudblood,_" I sneered.

That was when she lost it.

She ripped the buds from her ears and stormed over to me, caging me in her arms.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked menacingly. Her brown eyes seemed to radiate fire. I gulped. She wasn't joking around.

"You're the mudblood. I think _you're _the one with the problem." I almost gagged when I realized my father would have been proud.

She grabbed me by the throat, seemingly collected aside from her fiery eyes. I legitimately feared for my life.

"Don't fuck around with me," she warned before letting me go and plopping back down in her seat.

We didn't say a word to each other for the duration of the trip, but I used the time to assess my opponent.

She had dark brown eyes and brown hair spun up into a clip on the back of her head, tan skin, baggy black clothing, and a backpack which sat at her feet. Her eyes stared unseeingly out the window of the train, giving me a clear view of a pink scar that ran across her left jawbone. She didn't look like the fighting sort; but from what I knew of her after the little stunt she pulled, I knew that scar must have been from something violent.

And although my assigned task that year was that of repairing the vanishing cabinet, I was still determined to find out how she had gotten it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kee's POV

I really did want to strangle him.

He sat broodingly in that corner, sneaking glances at me every so often, thinking he was so surreptitious and smooth. Smug bastard. I had just wanted to be left in peace.

When we finally arrived at the station I eagerly got off the train and wove through the crowd of students to the back of the group. That was when I saw someone standing by a tree as if waiting for me. Green robes, crooked hat, small smile – it could only by McGonagall.

"Good evening, professor," I greeted him.

"Good evening, Miss Vesuvius," she said, still smiling as if actually happy to see me. "Let us go."

She led me to a private carriage pulled by thestrals. We boarded the top and headed, alone, toward the back entrance to the castle.

"I trust you found the Hogwarts Express accommodating," she said.

"I found the facilities to be quite nice, professor," I answered. "Though I could have had better company." She laughed.

"And who, pray tell, did you sit with?"

"I'm not sure of his first name, but I'm almost sure his last name was Malfoy."

"Draco," she said and nodded. "I can see where his company might not be enjoyable."

"Our exchange eventually devolved into violence, actually." Her eyes widened a miniscule amount.

"I trust you took care of it, Miss Vesuvius," she said calmly.

"I haven't started deducting house points just yet," I answered. "I'm waiting to see him squirm when he steps into my classroom."

"That," she laughed, "is an excellent idea."

"I do have to admit, I feel a bit of empathy for the guy." She quirked a brow.

"And why is that? Did he not violently attack you?"

"We both just wanted to be left alone."

Draco's POV

During the welcoming feast I couldn't quite take my mind off the girl in the compartment.

I was certain I had never seen her before. She looked older than a first year, but Hogwarts was not known for its abundance of transfer students. There was no way she could be a student there.

My thoughts were interrupted by an elbow in my side.

"Oi, mate," Crabbe said. "You alright?" I nodded tersely.

"Just thinking," I said. I took another bite of a chicken leg before realizing I wasn't hungry and chucking it back on the plate. "I just want to go to bed. It's been a taxing day for me."

"What's happened to you?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I just don't like crowds. They annoy me. Like this fucking school."

"I get that, but you seem even more messed up than usual." I fiddled with the cuff of my left sleeve, almost as if I wished someone would notice and throw me in Azkaban before the vanishing cabinet was repaired.

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" He just shrugged and returned to spooning too much gravy over his mashed potatoes. God, he was a fatass.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I shoved off from the table and made my way out of the hall, not quite able to block out bits of conversations.

"-Slytherin Prince."

"-heard he's going to Durmstrang-"

"-asshole, but he's handsome-"

People turned and looked as I strode from the hall, but I could hardly care less. All I wanted to do was get to the dormitory and be alone.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a shrill voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring sternly in my direction, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes, Professor?" I tried not to sneer.

"What are you doing leaving the feast so early?"

"I'm not hungry, Professor. I also have a headache," I answered her. She was about to reply when another voice sounded from behind her.

"Just let him go, Professor," the girl from the Hogwarts Express said gently.

"Why, Miss Vesuvius? Was this not the boy who assaulted you?" McGonagall asked, obviously surprised.

"He's about to have an anxiety attack."

"What, pray tell, is an anxiety attack, Miss Vesuvius?"

"It's a Muggle term, but it means getting overwhelmed by your surroundings, racing thoughts, shaky hands and sweaty palms, rapid breathing, and just overall extreme anxiety." The girl looked at McGonagall almost pleadingly.

"Oh, alright," McGonagall said. "Get going."

"Thank you, Professor," I said and tried to exit the Great Hall.

"And Miss Vesuvius?" the Professor addressed the girl distrustfully. I wasn't sure if her voice showed distrust of the girl or of me. "Would you mind seeing Mr. Malfoy to his dormitory?"

"I would not mind at all, Professor."

As soon as we rounded the corner I spoke.

"Why did you help me back there? I attacked you."

"You looked like you needed some sleep," she said. She didn't look at me.

"But why do you care? I attacked you, remember?"

"I remember."

"Then," I pressed, "Why did you help me?" She stopped to look at me,

"What happened back in the train was just both of us needing some time alone. I don't blame you for acting the way you did," she said. "And now's no different. I have no right to deny you time alone when I know what it feels like to need it."

She continued down the hallway, leaving me behind, before swiveling back around with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Which way is the Slytherin common room?" she asked sheepishly. I laughed and showed her the way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Draco's POV

She was nice. She was tough. She was above most of the pettiness of teenage drama. I liked that. I liked _her_. But I didn't like her enough not to ridicule her with my friends.

As Crabbe, Goyle, and I passed her in the hallway – she still wore her Muggle clothes from the train - on the way to class the next day, Goyle stuck out his foot and tripped her. She fell flat on her face against the cobblestoned floor. I laughed; she glared. Picking herself up off the ground she slowly turned on us.

"Would you care to explain that?" she asked all too calmly. I stepped up to speak on Goyle's behalf.

"Well, seeing as you're new here, we thought we'd introduce you to the floor," I said. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I thank you for your hospitality but I'm sure there were other methods of introduction that didn't involve tripping an innocent passerby."

"Perhaps there were, but this was the most immediate and efficient method." Crabbe and Goyle were snickering behind me as a crowd gathered to witness a Malfoy and a Mudblood square off.

"I suppose you think you're clever, Malfoy," she said. A smirk crossed my face.

"Quite." A smug smile made its way to her mouth and turned up one side of her lips.

"Well I'm sad to inform you that you're only a sad schoolyard bully using big words to mask your lack of creativity."

My smirk dropped and left hand clenched to a fist.

"And I suppose you think _you're_ clever, Vesuvius," I spat, stepping closer so as to intimidate her with my sheer size. She remained unmoved.

"To a certain degree, yes," she replied, that stupid smug smile still tugging at her mouth.

"Well I'm sad to inform you that-"

The words wouldn't come out. That was probably because I had no words to begin with.

She let out a little sardonic chuckle.

"No words, Malfoy?" she laughed lightly. "I'm sure someone of your high blood status has _something_ to say."

"What I have to say is not to fuck around with me because I will _end_ you," I gritted through my teeth, pointing at the middle of her chest. She was totally unfazed.

"Are you so sure about that? Because I distinctly remember our little altercation in the train ending in a victory on my part."

The crowd collectively inhaled. I was seething.

"You are not to talk of that," I commanded lowly.

"We'll see about that," she said.

She walked away without looking back, leaving the entire crowd, including me, looking slack-jawed after her. This was going to be an interesting year.

That morning I had slipped out of bed and sauntered into the common room to find a stack of flat parchment schedules sitting on a table. Summoning my own with a quiet "_accio_," I scanned what would be my daily routine for the rest of the year. Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Potions, all the usual classes… until I got to the end of the day. There, at the end of Monday's schedule – and every day's schedule, for that matter – was a new class: Wandless Magic.

The afternoon I tripped Vesuvius I had been on my way to the mystery class. I hadn't known that the school had empty classrooms, but the Hogwarts castle held yet another secret. I and my classmates were soon presented with an entirely new wing of the castle comprised of nothing but unoccupied classrooms. Unoccupied except for one.

The classroom itself was quite large, though it had virtually nothing in it. It contained only about thirty two-seater desks, a teacher's desk, a bookshelf with several large baskets stowed in it, and several end tables stacked in pairs along the back wall. The rest of the room was empty space, presumably for the purpose of practicing wandless magic.

Crabbe, Goyle, and I sauntered easily into the classroom, almost late, as usual, and took our seats in the back left corner of the room. Nearly as soon as our asses had hit the chairs the door opened once more, the swinging plank of wood revealing Dumbledore and Vesuvius. They walked into the classroom, Vesuvius still in her in Muggle clothing, and stood facing the class in front of the professor's desk.

"_What the bloody hell is this?_" Goyle grumbled under his breath.

"I am glad you asked, Mr. Goyle," Dumbledore said, a twinkling hardness in his eye. Damn his impeccable sense of hearing.

Dumbledore turned from Goyle and addressed the whole class.

"As you all are aware, this is a new class added to the Hogwarts curriculum. It is a daily course required of each sixth year, so there will be no transferring out of it," he said. "But I am not here to inform you of the details of your curriculum. Instead, I am here to introduce to you your new professor." At this he placed a hand on Vesuvius' shoulder and smiled down at her.

_Absolutely not._

"This is Miss Vesuvius, and she will be your Wandless Magic professor for the rest of the year," continued Dumbledore. "I am sure that you will all conduct yourselves as you would in a normal classroom setting." He looked at each student as if in warning, then left Vesuvius standing at the front of the room. Peeking his head through the gap between the nearly closed double doors, he spoke in a slightly singsong voice: "good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Draco's POV

Vesuvius stood somewhat awkwardly at the front of the room, fidgeting restlessly and sighing deeply. She finally looked up and began to speak.

"I know this is going to be awkward at first, with me being so young, but-"

"Why are you even here?" Crabbe asked abrasively. All eyes turned to our corner of the classroom, including the indifferent ones of Vesuvius.

"Well, Mr. Crabbe, as I'm sure you heard from Professor Dumbledore," she gave Crabbe a pointed look, as if she knew he had been dozing off and was mocking him for it, "I am here to be your Wandless Magic professor. Now I would appreciate it if-"

"No, I mean, why are _you_ here? There've got to be loads of people better than you Hogwarts could've hired."

Her expression didn't change.

"We have all used wandless magic at some point in our lives," she said. "I'm sure that months before you got your Hogwarts letters you experienced little indicators that you did indeed have magic in your blood. A broken plate, a fire popping up on your couch, something like that. Therefore, knowing this, wandless magic can be practiced by anyone, and mastery of the craft is not necessarily dependent upon age."

That shut him up, but it wasn't enough to satisfy me.

"Are there any more questions about my personal life that we'd like to get out of the way?" I raised my hand, a snide grin on my face. She pressed her lips into a thing line and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. I was determined to humiliate her if it was the last thing I did.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was just wondering – "

The words stopped.

Every fucking time I looked at her I felt the words leave my brain, leaving me in a pile of mush. It was that impassive look on her face. That's what did it - that's what turned me to absolute rubbish. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Intimidated. By a girl half my size.

She smirked.

"And we're back to square one, Mr. Malfoy, which brings me to my first order of business." She looked at me with evil laughter glinting in her eyes. "Thirty points from Slytherin."

Crabbe jumped up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"That's not fair! We haven't done anything!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't say you've done _nothing_, Mr. Crabbe," she retorted, leaning back against her desk. "_You_ personally only earned yourself five points deducted. But Mr. Malfoy has earned twenty-five. And I'm being stingy with the reductions, believe me. Normally assaulting a teacher would earn you an expulsion."

All eyes turned to me when she said "assault." I suddenly felt sick.

It was all sinking in. The train, earlier in the hall – I had assaulted a faculty member. _Repeatedly_.

I clutched the desk like it was my lifeline.

"Still no words, Mr. Malfoy?" she quipped, then turned away to begin class.

Kee's POV

"So," I said, "I just wanted to go over some class policies with you today." A chorus of groans was my response. "I know, I know, I'm not particularly excited about it either. But this won't take long. Then I'll start on some introductory material."

A bushy-haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Granger," she finished. "Would it be advisable to take notes on this?"

"_Of course_," Malfoy muttered. I gave him a pointed look, then turned back to Miss Granger.

"Just pay attention," I said. "What I will be testing you on this year won't be information you can take notes on. I'll only be giving skills assessments."

"Thank you, Miss Vesuvius."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger." She smiled genially at me, then nearly snarled at Malfoy when he mocked her "_thank you, Miss Vesuvius_."

I gave him another pointed glare.

"And with that I will address my next topic," I said. "Disciplinary action." The class exhaled in a collective sigh. "I will only be deducting house points for extreme offenses, as I don't really care about the house cup. At all. I feel that most disrespectful behavior can be rectified with a healthy dose of embarrassment. So, if any of you even think of doing something out of line, I will not hesitate to make you sing in front of the class."

"_You have to be kidding me_," Malfoy muttered.

"Would you care to be the first to come to the front, Mr. Malfoy?"

He begrudgingly shut his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

The rest of the class went fairly smoothly, me explaining the simple theory of wandless magic in a matter of minutes and asking the class to share their experiences with the subject before I dismissed the class. Malfoy didn't utter another word for the rest of the class, but I still asked him to stay after to ask him a few questions.

"What do you want, you twit?" he snapped, then took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I mean _professor_."

"Nice save," I commented, leaning back against my desk. "I just wanted to ask why you tripped me earlier today." He looked exceedingly uncomfortable, opening and closing his mouth in an effort to find something to say. I shook my head. "Just forget that I'm a professor for a minute. I won't get mad."

"Okay, then I think you're a filthy Mudblood who needs to be shown her place," he said. He may not have been conscious of it, but he almost imperceptibly flinched at his own words. He didn't believe a word he said.

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy," I said a bit too harshly. "The teacher-student relationship is reinstated and you may go."

"Thank you, Miss Vesuvius," he sneered, strutting out in an effort to regain his confidence. I nearly laughed at him, but bit back my chuckles as I sat behind my desk.

This was going to be an interesting year with him around.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Draco's POV

"And this quarter's project is to research any dark magical creature of your choice," came the droning nasal voice of Professor Snape. With that he dismissed the class and sent us on our way. Except for me.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, catching my attention, "I need you to stay after class for a few moments."

"Yes, professor."

When we were alone he placed his hands behind his back and began to speak.

"It's been two weeks since you arrived at Hogwarts," he said. "How much progress have you made with the vanishing cabinet?"

"Next to nothing," I sighed. "It's extremely difficult."

"I know," he said in his imperious voice. "But it must be done."

"I understand, professor," I responded. "I will research more on vanishing cabinets while I work on your project."

"Good. Now get going. You need not miss your next class."

"Yes, sir."

I turned and left the room.

The next classes – Arithmancy and Potions – went fairly quickly, though Potter, as I had come to expect, was favored by Slughorn to no end. When it came to the lunch and break periods, I quietly snuck out of the Great Hall and into the library.

The library, contrary to what people might have believed about me, was an incredibly calming place for me. Being surrounded by the knowledge of others, the smell of parchment, reassured me that I didn't need to know everything. Walking into the great room, I strode to the back of the room and found an empty table secluded by a large bookshelf filled with richly-spined tomes. I placed my books at a spot and went to Madame Pince.

"Excuse me," I said as politely as possible. The pointy-hatted librarian looked up from her book and gave a semblance of a sneer. "I was wondering where to find books on dark creatures."

"I suppose this is for Professor Snape's project?" she said distastefully.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, one hand balling into a fist behind my back. Her frown deepened.

"You'll have to go to the very back, near the restricted section, or into the restricted section itself, depending on which creature you wish to research," she answered me after tapping her finger against her chin for a solid minute.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said and turned from the help desk. Returning to my place in the back of the library, I shucked off my robe and hung it on the back of my chair before making my way to the section described by Madame Pince.

The section was, like all other parts of the library, stocked with heavy oak bookshelves, stuffed to the point of burgeoning with thick-covered books. I drew my wand and muttered a quick "_accio_," summoning an encyclopedia of dark creatures and catching it in my right hand. I took it back to my table, shooing away a couple of first years who had invaded the space, and sat down at my spot, finally cracking open _Barnaby's Definitive Encyclopaedia of Dark Magical Creatures_ and browsing through the lists.

I had made it to the B's when I heard them come in.

"Harry, Ron, we just need to-" Granger's bossy voice whispered from several bookcases away.

"Come on, 'Mione," Weasley whined. "Can't we just have fun for once instead of working? We're always working."

"You mean _I'm_ always working," she corrected him lowly. "I don't think you've written your own essay since our second year, and I'm determined to make you write your own this year."

At least she knew how to stand up to her friends. Me, on the other hand…

"We've got more important things to work on," Potter said lowly. "Like Malfoy."

_Oh?_

"He's not a Death Eater!" Granger hissed. "He's too much of a coward."

_Oh._

"He's more of a bully than anything," said Weasley. "I don't think he's capable of much more than petty assaults."

"He's assaulted a teacher!" Potter was on the verge of shouting by this point. "I think that's malicious enough."

"He didn't know she was a professor. She looks young enough to be a third year."

"Just… just trust me on this one. Please?" begged Potter. I heard two deep sighs from a bookcase away.

"We'll look into it," Granger capitulated. I could almost hear Weasley nodding his fat head.

"Thanks, guys," Potter said.

"But we still need to do our DADA essays," Granger told the two gits. Two groans came from their direction, as well as three sets of footsteps. When they came around the corner they came face to face with me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You think you know everything, _Potter_," I spat, getting out of my seat and approaching him. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're a git, Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed. Madame Pince's disapproving "hush" resonated throughout the entire room. "You're a git!" he hissed, much more quietly this time.

"At least I'm not the one resorting to petty name-calling," I sneered.

"Shut up, you prig," growled the Weasly.

"Boys," Granger interjected harshly. "You're just giving him what he wants. Let's get our books and go."

"What exactly do you think I want, you filthy Mudblood?" I spat.

"From what I've heard you want a detention, Mr. Malfoy," a familiar voice broke over our hushed shouts. Vesuvius stood leaning against a bookshelf, smirking at me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Vesuvius," Granger said gratefully.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Now, Mr. Malfoy, if I catch you calling anyone that name again I will make your life a living hell, starting with making you sing in front of my class," she said matter-of-factly. I swallowed.

"You're what? Eighteen? Nineteen years old? What makes you think you have one inkling of authority over me?" I asked, approaching her predatorily. She only smirked.

"Aside from Dumbledore's clear instructions that you are to obey me?"

"Aside from that batshit crazy git's instructions!"

She only said two words.

"The train."

I was instantly transported back to the train, with her hand around my neck and her eyes flashing with something that promised violence. I growled.

"Fine."

I grabbed the encyclopedia and checked it out at the help desk, then strode out of the library with a noticeable strut to hide my wounded pride.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kee's POV

It was nearly eleven-o'-clock.

I glanced out the window at the dark forest, a place I had come to know intimately and hate immensely. No matter how beautiful it was, it was a place of great pain: where unicorns were slain, where spiders captured and killed the unsuspecting passerby, where a herd of centaurs were the only check to the widespread slaughter of all innocent creatures living in the forest. But it was the only place I was truly safe, not from dark forces, but from distrustful professors.

I hesitantly stepped from the back door of my office and sleeping quarters – a small hut just steps from the forest – and hurriedly rushed into the forest.

Eleven-o'-clock came. I knew this despite my lack of watch because the barrier came up.

McGonagall had enchanted the perimeter of the forest for me, creating a translucent barrier that would rise at eleven and disappear at six in the morning, when all the students were sure to be asleep. This way I could go without my potion without being a danger to the school.

The waves of magic danced in the translucent barrier, clearly manifesting my separation from the rest of the magical world.

I felt myself begin to transform, and I closed my eyes.

Draco's POV

"I want you to research demons for your project, Draco," Snape told me.

"Why?"

"Do not ask me that question," he said in his signature monotonous drone. "I have my reasons."

"What if I were to ask you for your reasons?"

"You are an insolent little creature."

I sat in my desk in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom after all the other students had been dismissed. This had become a routine for me, with Snape taking the time to check on my (scanty) process on the vanishing cabinet. But today he had another assignment for me regarding my DADA project.

"So I've been told," I responded.

He dismissed me and I left, nearly forgetting my books in the process.

After morning classes we had an hour break for studying or talking. I used the time to glance over the encyclopedia's entry on demons while sitting in the Slytherin common room. Finding the page I was looking for, I began to read.

Demons, unlike the creatures of the same name which harbor religious connections, hail from the deepest regions of the Black Forest in Germany. They are known to be very quick, cunning, and vicious when provoked, as well as extremely strong and dexterous. There is only one known treatment or cure for demonism – a potion similar to that used to treat werewolves. However, unlike werewolves, demonism is not transmissible. Very little is known about demons, but for more information look to Mindy Caufield's _Risen from the Deep: A Magical Guide to Combating Demons_.

Why would Snape have wanted me to research these things when little to nothing was known about them? I could only assume that it was for his own personal gain. My train of thought was derailed when someone burst into the common room.

"Draco!" Zabini's voice called from the doorway. I rolled my eyes in irritation and closed the encyclopedia.

"What do you want, Blaise?" I asked.

"I have the perfect plan!

"For what?"

"For getting back at Vesuvius, of course!"

Now, Vesuvius had become the bane of my existence at this point. She was witty and biting and sarcastic and had no concept of social class, not to mention she was young enough to be mistaken for a student. She was also arrogant, stubborn, violent, antagonizing, and downright attractive, to make matters worse. She left me in a confused whirlwind of anger and defeat, and I hated her for it.

"What does this plan entail, Blaise?"

Now Zabini had actually acted up in her class, causing Vesuvius to force him to sing at the front of the room (a punishment to us all). He had never quite forgiven her for that and probably never would.

"I found her office," he said triumphantly. "It's a little hut near Hagrid's by the Forbidden Forest."

"Continue," I said, folding my hands behind my head.

"My dad sent me a half-assed invisibility cloak, so we can sneak out there and get things to blackmail her with!"

I sighed.

"That's a pathetic plan, Zabini," I told him. "We might as well just turn ourselves in for being out past curfew. If we use anything to blackmail her she'll know that we were in her office and will turn us in to Dumbledore. Plus, I've got better things to do than to further a stupid grudge."

"The train."

I looked up when he said that.

"I don't know what happened on the Hogwarts Express," he added quickly, "but I do know that whatever it was was serious enough that you get mad at her all over again when she mentions it."

I blinked. Since when was Zabini at all observant?

"Don't tell me you don't want to get back at her for whatever happened on the train," he said. I put the book down on the floor and held my head in my hands, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"_Fine_," I capitulated. "But we're coming up with a better plan than that. We've got to use more Slytherin cunning than whatever you've got rattling around in your head."

"Yes!"

After a hurried discussion we decided that we would, in fact, sneak out to Vesuvius' office to spy on her; however, our purpose would not be to blackmail her. No, our purpose for jeopardizing our school careers would be to find something to torment her with, thereby furthering a stupid grudge.

I wanted to die.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Draco's POV

Several nights later, at around ten-forty-five, Zabini and I were traipsing through the hall under a too-small, half-assed invisibility cloak and I was ready to kill myself.

"_We're almost out of the castle_," Zabini observed a bit too loudly. I elbowed him in the side.

"_I'm aware, Blaise. And shut up. We're not supposed to be here._"

"_Say that yourself_."

"_Fucking fight me, Blaise_."

After coming out of the tunnel that lead out of the castle Zabini and I carefully trod across the dew-wet rocky ground down the hill. I finally spotted the newest addition to the Hogwarts grounds – a hut even smaller than Hagrid's with soft yellow light coming from its one visible window. Once past Hagrid's hut we came to carefully stand by a window at the side of Vesuvius's office, peering inside.

The interior of the hut wasn't any bigger than the exterior, to my surprise. I had assumed that Dumbledore would have enchanted it to be more hospitable, but I was evidently wrong. There was a small bed that was placed on stilts, underneath which sat a desk and an uncomfortable-looking chair. A plain tan octagonal rug graced the floor, five still muggle pictures were pinned to one of the eight walls, a muggle keyboard and a guitar were propped against the wall bearing the pictures, and the bed was decorated with a black comforter. However, none of this was immediately noticeable. No, what was most striking about the interior of Vesuvius's office was the multitude of massive bookshelves lining the walls.

They were tall and mismatched, of varying styles and sizes and colors and looking like they had only been placed in the room as an afterthought, or because no one else had wanted them. The bottom shelf of a particularly ornate white bookshelf actually contained books, but the rest of the shelves were filled with strikingly familiar boxes.

Wands.

"_What is she doing with all those wands?_" Zabini asked quietly.

"_Hell if I know_," I responded, though I knew the question was rhetorical.

Vesuvius herself was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, a deep sigh raising and depressing her back. It was then that I noticed her desktop was littered with wands. Broken ones.

She sighed again and blindly felt along the edge of her desk until she found a wand box. She took the box into her hands and took of the top, revealing a beautifully made Ollivander's wand. Delicately taking the wand out of the box, Vesuvius placed the box on the ground and examined the object. I was rubbish at estimating sizes but I guessed that it was around nine inches, matching her short stature; it was completely straight and without adornment aside from a grip carved into a shape where fingers could comfortably fit; she gently pulled down on both sides of the wand to reveal that it was very flexible.

Vesuvius gently adjusted the wand in her right hand, turning in her seat and pointing the wand at the box that she had placed on the floor. Her mouth moved to form the words "_accio box_" (the hut must have been protected by a silencing enchantment) and her hand flicked in the perfect motion for the spell.

The box shot up and hit her in hard in the forehead, knocking her head back. Zabini had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep himself from laughing aloud. While I thought it was funny in a humiliating sort of way I didn't dare look away, and I was glad I hadn't. If I had looked away like Zabini had I would have missed the way the top half of the wand dropped to the ground, completely broken apart from the bottom portion. All amusement left me and was replaced by wild curiosity. Why would a wand break simply from casting a spell, and a spell as simple as a summoning charm at that?

Vesuvius righted her head and looked despondently down at the broken wand in her hand. She sighed again and picked up the dropped portion of wand before checking something on a strange device which she pulled from her pocket. From where I stood I could see that it was thin and displayed the time, ten-fifty-eight. She quickly placed both halves of the wand onto her desk and blew out the candles which sat on various surfaces in the room, then strode to the back door and left.

Zabini and I shared a glance.

"_Follow her?_" he asked quietly.

"_For a bit_."

We quickly snuck around the side of the hut and watched her run into the Forbidden Forest, quickly being swallowed up by the darkness of the trees. Zabini was about to go after her, but I held him back by his collar.

"_There is no way in hell I am going back in there_," I hissed at him. "_One time in first year is enough for me_."

He sighed but assented. We went to turn around and head back, but we caught something out of the corners of our eyes.

There was suddenly a green-blue barrier surrounding the forest, something wispy and ethereal, like it was only a trick of the light. Just as soon as I had seen it it was gone, disappearing into thin air.

"_Did you see that?_" Zabini asked. I could only nod.

Kee's POV

"Good afternoon," I said as my students trickled through the door. There were Potter and Weasley and Granger and Thomas and Finnegan and Bones and a multitude of others, and then finally came Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Most greeted me in return as I leaned against my desk and watched them enter, but Malfoy and his cronies, of course, only sneered at me. I had to stop myself from laughing.

Once everyone was seated I began to speak.

"Alright, class," I said. "I'm assuming that you've all done the assigned readings, but if you haven't I'm not going to test you on it. It was just to give you an idea of the history of wandless magic and the way it works. But now that all the reading is out of the way – yes, that is all the reading I'm going to be making you do this year – we're going to start actually practicing wandless magic."

An excited titter went out throughout the room and I smiled at my shoes.

"As you can see behind me there are several bookcases with baskets on them. In those baskets you're going to find small objects, everything from muggle pens and pencils to small figurines. Go and get an object of your choice and bring it back to your desk."

"_This is ridiculous_," I heard Malfoy grumble. "_When are we not going to have our wands?_"

"Just go get something," I told him. He begrudgingly stood up and followed the rest of the class to the bookshelves.

Once everyone was back in their seats with a small item in front of them I spoke again.

"As you know from the readings, wandless magic is not capable of performing complex spells such as conjuring or transfiguration. It's much more like what muggles would call 'telekinesis,' or the ability to move things with one's mind. Al I'm going to ask you to do is try to move the object in front of you slightly."

The moment I was done speaking Ronald Weasley's pen rocketed forward and hit him in the nose. The rest of the class laughed, but my eyebrows raised.

"It seems like we have a natural," I said. "Unless someone charmed it to do that."

"I felt something buzz in my chest," Weasley said. "I think I did it myself."

"You probably did, then. That 'buzz,' as you put it, is the magic in you. You don't feel it when you use your wand because the wand conducts the magic for you. When you use wandless magic you're conducting the magic with your body."

Weasley looked down at the pen which he now held in his hand. Harry Potter, who was sitting beside him, clapped him on the back and congratulated him.

"Good job, Mr. Weasley," I said before turning to the class. "Not everyone can do that right away, and that's fine. It usually takes a lot of practice, so don't think you're doing anything wrong if you can't do it right away."

Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"Yes?" I said.

"How exactly is it done?" she asked. "Is there anything specific to concentrate on?"

"It's mostly an exercise of visualization at first, but once you get the hang of it you'll be able to do it just like you would with your other magic. So just start out by visualizing your object coming across the desk."

"Thank you."

I went and sat in the chair behind my desk and watched my students (it was still so surreal to have students) as they stared at their objects. I saw several of the objects move slightly – Weasley's was making easy circles on his desk – but the majority of the class just sat staring at their items. When I dismissed class they all placed their objects back into the bins on the bookshelves before leaving. The last one in the room was Ronald Weasley, both of his friends waiting for him in the doorway.

"Is it supposed to be that easy?" he asked me as he gathered his books.

"I'm not all that sure," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"This is my first time teaching wandless magic – or anything, really – so I don't have much to compare it to."

"What about your own experience?"

I felt my hand clench violently into a fist in my lap. My breath caught.

"My own experience has been _very_ different from normal witches and wizards," I said with an ironic smile. "It's always been pretty easy for me to move things."

He nodded and stood from his desk.

"Thank you, Miss Vesuvius," he said as he left. As he and his friends left the room I couldn't help but overhear a bit of their conversation.

"You? Staying behind to talk to a teacher?" Miss Granger teased him.

"Sod off, 'Mione," he groaned. "I'm just happy something comes easily to me for once."

The door closed and I was left alone. I stretched my arms over my head and made an inhuman noise before dropping my hands back into my lap. I stood up and adjusted my sweatshirt before leaving the room myself, ignoring the way the portraits shied away from me in the now empty hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Draco's POV

I had asked Snape for a pass into the restricted section of the library, where I found that Mindy Caufield's _Risen from the Deep_ was located. He had easily granted me a pass and I found myself going into the library after Vesuvius's class. I handed the pass to Madame Pince and she retrieved the book for me, reluctantly and haughtily leading me to a table specifically designated for reading books from the restricted section. She left with a _humph_ and I was alone.

The book itself was not long, the spine being less than half an inch thick. It was covered with cracking black leather and embossed with silver lettering which spelled out the title and author. When I opened it I found that the print was fairly large. I guessed that not much was known about these creatures.

It took less than two hours to read the whole book, and by the time I was done I was confident that I had absorbed all the knowledge presented by the author. I had learned that demons were incredibly dangerous and unpredictable, that they often possessed scales and wings, etc. I gathered up the copious notes I had taken before returning the book to Madame Pince, who carefully took it from my hands and placed it on a cart for future reshelving.

"It's getting to be bothersome, constantly going to get that book," she grumbled distastefully. That piqued my curiosity.

"Are other students doing their projects on demons as well?" I asked quietly. She eyed me sharply.

"No," she said. "There's been a certain _professor_ coming in to read it at all hours of the day."

I assumed that it was Snape, so I didn't ask any more questions, instead opting to spend my time researching vanishing cabinets.

When it was time for dinner I reshelved the books I had taken out and headed to the great hall. I turned a corner in the hallway and physically ran into Vesuvius. I was knocked back a few steps while she stayed put.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," I spat before I remembered that she was a teacher.

"Might want to watch your words, Malfoy," she said before sidestepping me and trying to continue on her way.

"Haven't you noticed that it's time for dinner?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed that I don't eat in the great hall?" she quipped back.

I was taken slightly by surprise. I was normally so wrapped up in my own thoughts at meals that I didn't even bother to look up at the teachers, but now that I thought about it I hadn't seen her with the professors at the Welcoming Feast. She had been at the back of the hall with Professor McGonagall, and even then she had been sent off and out of the hall. She also had that hut for an office and an isolated classroom. It was almost as if the other professors didn't want her in the castle.

"Why don't you eat in the great hall?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," she said too quickly.

"Well you have to tell me now."

"No, I really don't."

She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her by the wrist. She quickly rotated her arm to rid herself of my grip before readying herself to punch. Remembering Granger's punch from three years earlier, I put my hands in front of my face as a shield.

Vesuvius took a deep breath and lowered her fist to her side.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said. "The punching thing's a reflex."

"O-Okay," I stammered, still taken aback by the notion that she would physically harm me. I suddenly remembered her hand around my neck on the Hogwarts Express and was no longer so surprised.

"Just don't touch me, okay?" she told me. "The same goes for your little friends. Just spread the word."

I nodded.

"O-Okay," I repeated.

She finally managed to elude me, striding off in the direction of the library.

Why was Vesuvius so fucking elusive? Why didn't she Why was she so _violent?_ Should I tell my father about it? I quickly decided that no, I would not report her actions to my father. I was too curious as to what she would do next.

I suddenly found myself sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall. I must have been so wrapped up my own thoughts that I hadn't even registered the sensation of my legs moving down the hallways. I shook my head and spooned some mashed potatoes onto the plate that had appeared in front of me.

"Hey," a voice said beside me. I didn't have to look up to know that Zabini had just sat down beside me. "You look troubled."

"Do I?" I said absently.

"Is it Vesuvius?"

"Ugh, that bitch," said Pansy on my other side. "Who does she think she is, coming into this school? She's so young she probably doesn't even have any training as a teacher. And that indifferent attitude pisses me off."

I contemplated the word "indifferent" coming out of Pansy's mouth. It seemed like it was too big a word for her to understand.

"Draco and I snuck out to her office last night," Zabini said quietly. I looked over at him to tell him to shut up, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead his intense gaze flicked from Pansy to Crabbe to Goyle and back again.

"What did you find?" Pansy asked excitedly, eager to know something that could get the new professor fired.

"She's rubbish at using wands," said Zabini. "We saw her use a summoning charm on a box and it hit her in the forehead."

Pansy laughed a nasally, barking, annoying laugh that almost made me shudder. I took a sip of pumpkin juice and set the cup down.

"I don't think she's just rubbish at using wands," I said. My friends turned to look at me.

"How do explain-" Zabini started.

"I don't think she's _capable_ of using them." My friends were silent, wordlessly telling me to elaborate. "Blaise was laughing so hard at her little _accio_ incident that he didn't see it, but shortly after she cast the spell the wand broke in half."

Zabini looked shocked.

"Just like that? Just… fell apart?" he asked. "She didn't snap it out of frustration or anything?"

"No. The top part of the wand just fell to the floor."

Zabini looked down at his lap, his brows furrowed.

"Why would that happen? How can someone with magical ability not be able to use a wand?"

"That's what's been on my mind," I said. "That and her… secretive and violent tendencies."

"Violent?" Crabbe asked through a mouthful of something that I didn't want to identify. "When has she gotten violent?"

I resigned myself to explaining the train incident to them, how I had instigated the violence but she had finished it by grabbing me by the throat. I also told them about how she had almost punched me as I walked to the great hall that evening. By the time I was finished their eyes were wide in shock or narrowed in confusion.

"Why would she be so violent? She may be young but she's still a professor," Pansy said.

"We also saw her run into the Dark Forest last night," Zabini said. "She didn't even hesitate. Just checked… something that told the time-"

"Probably a muggle object. She told me that she's muggle-born," I interrupted.

"Anyway, she just checked the time and ran into the forest."

"That's weird," said Crabbe. Goyle was paying rapt attention but seemed to be confused. I wasn't surprised. He was incredibly stupid.

"Incredibly so," I agreed.

"She's also got that scar on her jaw. Makes me wonder how she got it," said Zabini

"From what Draco's told us I would assume she got it in a fight," said Pansy. I nodded and spooned some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

I looked up at the teachers' table. Just as she had told me, Vesuvius was not there. There wasn't even an empty seat. It was almost as if the professors hadn't even considered letting her eat with them. I imagined that it must have been a smack in the face, but I was still at a loss as to why she would be barred from being with the other professors. Like Pansy had said, she was young, but she was still a professor. That had to count for something.

"Draco," I heard Zabini say. I looked over at him. "I've been calling you for the past minute."

"Sorry, Blaise," I apologized. "Just thinking."

"Do you want to go back out there tonight? Maybe a bit earlier this time?"

I nodded.

"Let's do it."

Later that night found Zabini and I back under the invisibility cloak and walking down to Vesuvius's hut. This time it was only around ten at night, but the sky was still pitch black. The only reason we were able to see was because the moon provided a bright wash of silvery light.

When we got to the window we saw Vesuvius sitting on her bed reading again, this time with her comforter pulled up over her legs. She stayed like that for several minutes before putting her book face-down and climbing down the ladder that leaned against the bed. Once on the floor she went over to the place where her instruments leaned and grabbed her guitar. We watched her play (we couldn't hear anything because of the silencing charm) for a good forty-five minutes before she checked her device – the time read ten-fifty – and leaned the guitar back against the wall. She slipped on a pair of shoes and left through her back door.

Blaise looked after her with a vengeance as she disappeared into the Dark Forest. Once she was gone he took off, dragging the invisibility cloak with him and leaving me completely exposed.

"_Blaise!_" I hissed, running after him. I could see the bottom of his pants, so it was fairly east to keep up with him as he dashed into the forest.

Once inside the forest I grabbed the cloak off of him and slapped him lightly across the cheek.

"What the hell, Blaise!?" I exclaimed. "I could've gotten caught! If I get caught then so do you!"

"_Sorry!_" he hissed. "The curiosity's just been eating me alive since last night. I want to know why she's in here."

"Is someone here?" I heard a voice ask tremulously.

Vesuvius.

Zabini and I looked at each other with wide eyes before flinging the cloak back over ourselves just as Vesuvius came into view. She was hunched over as if she was in pain. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual, like they were glowing from within, and I had the sudden sense that she could see very well in the dark.

Her eyes flitted across the ground.

"Whoever you are you need to leave," she rasped. She doubled over and groaned, her hand clawing against her chest. I looked down and realized that our shoes were visible. "I won't tell anyone who you are! You just need to get out of here!"

Zabini, stupidly, flung the cloak off of himself and approached her.

"Why are you here if it's so dangerous?" he asked, grabbing her collar. She winced as she was forced to stand up straight.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll let me go," she hissed. Her words sounded different than they usually did, like there were two voices speaking. She immediately covered her mouth and her eyes went wide.

Zabini let her go when he heard her voice, stepping back quickly. Vesuvius stumbled backwards and hunched over, her back hitting a tree. There were suddenly the sounds of horse hooves hitting the rocky ground.

"Please leave!" Vesuvius begged, her eyes wide in pleading.

"Blaise-" I warned, coming out from under the cloak. I believed her when she said that she wouldn't tell on us.

"Not until you tell us what's going on with you!" he exclaimed. "Why are you so secretive? And why do you sneak into the Forbidden Forest every night?"

"I can't tell you that."

A centaur came out through the trees and reared. Blaise was so surprised that he fell to the ground. Several more of the creatures came into view and surrounded Vesuvius.

"You need to go, too," she said to the centaurs. "It's not safe!"

I was confused. She couldn't be telling the centaurs to leave to forest, could she? They lived there. They could take care of themselves.

"We will not leave until the students are out of the forest," one of the centaurs said.

"Everyone just needs to leave me alone! The barrier's about the come up!"

"What barrier?" asked Zabini. "That wispy thing from last night?"

"You were here last night, too?"

I grabbed Zabini by the wrist.

"It's time to go, Blaise," I said, dragging him away.

I finally dragged him out of the forest, and just in time. The barrier came up the moment we were out of the forest, blue-green and ephemeral and gone before I could blink. Zabini tried to charge into the forest, but he was knocked back the moment he tried to break through the tree-line. He landed on his back, panting.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'd ask the same question," came a gruff voice. Both Zabini and I turned to find Hagrid and his huge dog standing by Vesuvius's hut. "I'll have to be tellin' Dumbledore about tha'."

Both Zabini and I groaned. I held the wadded-up cloak to my face and sighed into it.

Just our luck.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kee's POV

I awoke the next morning, as usual, at the edge of the Dark Forest. I took out my phone and saw that it was just after six o'clock in the morning, so the barrier would be down. I picked myself up off the ground and untied my sweatshirt from around my waist before slipping the garment over my head. I walked out of the forest and cleaned myself up at the sink outside my back door, entering my hut after I was thoroughly clean. Once inside my hut I glanced at my desk. I sighed at all the broken wands, then strode over to the desk and swept the fragments into a trashcan that was placed beside it.

I was about to leave the hut when I heard several loud, door-shaking knocks at my door. Looking out of the window I saw Hagrid standing on my front step with his hand raised. I went to the door and opened it before he could knock again.

"Hey," I said, letting my accent drop. Hagrid and all the other professors already knew my origins. "What brings you to my doorstep?"

"Jus' saw you come in an' thought you'd like to know tha' Malfoy an' Zabini got themselves detentions, Kee," he said.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed.

"Thank you, Hagrid," I said, looking at my feet. "What has Filch decided to do with them?"

"Not sure." He suddenly bounced on the balls of his feet and dug something out of one of his pockets. He handed me a creased letter. "Tha's from Dumbledore. He tol' me to deliver it. Said you might not like to see anythin' with wings too early in the mornin'."

I smiled to myself. Dumbledore's kindness never ceased to amaze me.

I took the letter from Hagrid's huge hand and broke the wax seal with a ragged thumbnail, unfolding the paper.

_Miss Vesuvius,_

_The two culprits from last night's sneak-out have been caught. They were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy._

_I am also writing to you to summon you to my office. I will be there all day, so come whenever is convenient for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I refolded the note and slipped it into the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"Thank you, Hagrid," I said again.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he said with a smile that actually reached his eyes before turning and leaving.

I left shortly after that, walking up the rocky hill until I reached the castle. Once inside I headed straight for Dumbledore's office. I assumed he would be awake at this hour. He never seemed to sleep.

When I reached the doorway guarded by a large statue of a griffin I mumbled the password ("gumdrop") in my own accent. The griffin began to rotate, revealing a spiral staircase which I quickly stepped onto. Once the staircase stopped rotating I climbed several more steps before coming to the door to Dumbledore's office.

I knocked three times before it swung open to reveal the grand headmaster's office, littered with books and papers and potions. In the middle of it all stood a great wooden desk, behind which sat the headmaster himself. In front of the desk stood two people who I really didn't want to see: Malfoy and Zabini.

"Ah, Miss Vesuvius," Dumbledore greeted me. Malfoy and Zabini turned to look at me, the latter's eyes going wide. "Welcome to my office."

"Thank you, headmaster," I said, British accent reinstated. "Should I come back another time?"

"No, no," he said. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were just leaving."

"Yes, sir," the two boys said.

"Don't forget our little arrangement," Dumbledore called after them.

"Of course not, sir," Malfoy said, obviously trying not to sneer. He did a fairly good job aside from the quirk of one of his eyebrows.

The boys left and I was alone with Dumbledore.

"Apparently those two have been spying on you for the past two nights," he said. I suppressed a sigh.

"Of course they have. Why wouldn't they," I said to myself in my own accent. Dumbledore smiled amusedly for a moment before his face returned to a more concerned expression.

"Did you do anything that might have alerted them to something out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"The voice thing," I said. "When I was telling them to leave my voice did that double-timbre thing. And I don't think I looked terribly comfortable throughout the whole altercation."

"I see."

"Was that all you wanted, headmaster?" I asked. "I can leave if-"

"Please stay," he said. "I wanted to tell you about the status of your potion."

I crossed my fingers and held my breath.

"No need to be worried, Cherokee. The Ministry has brewed enough for you for the whole year. There is no need for you to continue to brew your own."

I let out a breath.

"Thank God," I murmured. "It takes a month to brew."

"The potion should arrive any hour now. I told the Ministry to send it directly to your hut, so you won't even have to come to the castle to get it."

I wondered if that was really an act of kindness or simply an effort to keep me out of the castle for as long as possible.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "If that's all, I'll get out of your hair."

"There's one more thing, Cherokee," he said before I could turn around.

"Yes?" I swallowed.

"I'd like to enchant your window."

"What?"

"One of the windows in your hut," he explained.

"What would you be enchanting it to do, exactly?"

"It wouldn't be a spying device, I can assure you." I felt myself unwind a bit. "It would be a window enchanted to look out at your old home, so you could watch your family if you wanted to."

I knew I shouldn't accept the offer. I knew I would only spend countless unhealthy hours gazing out of that window in the hopes of getting a glimpse of my family.

But I was also being presented with the chance to see them.

"Thank you, headmaster," I said. "I'd love that."

Draco's POV

I was dreading Wandless Magic for two reasons, one being that I would have to see Vesuvius after having spied on her the previous night, the other being that I was absolute rubbish at the class.

I had spent the entirety of the previous Wandless Magic class simply staring at a small figurine that I had reluctantly placed on my desk. Crabbe had gotten his to budge, Goyle was able to get his to move two inches at a time, and even someone as stupid as Weasel-bee had been a "natural" at the craft. The only consolation I had was that know-it-all Granger hadn't gotten hers to move, either. But I was a Malfoy! A pureblood of high social standing! I should be doing better than a muggle-born.

When Crabbe, Goyle, and I walked into Wandless Magic that day we were greeted by the same sight that we saw every day: thirty two-seater desks, bookshelves, and Vesuvius leaning against her desk with her arms crossed over her chest. Her indifferent eyes (yes, "indifferent" probably was the right word for it) scanned the room as the class filed in.

"Good afternoon, class," she said evenly, clearly avoiding looking at me. I took a sick sense of pride in that. The rest of the class greeted her and sat down to begin the lesson.

The class progressed just as the previous day's had, with everyone staring at their items and occasionally getting them to move. By the end of class Weasley was still magically pushing his object around on his desk and Granger had pushed hers several inches, leaving me behind her once again. I sighed exasperatedly at my figurine and flicked it over with my middle finger.

At the end of the class Vesuvius spoke again.

"You all did well today, regardless of whether you think you did or not. You're trying, and that's what counts when it comes to wandless magic. It will come to you eventually. Class is dismissed."

We all stood and placed our objects in the baskets at the back of her class and began trickling out of the room. As I put my figurine back in its place I felt s tug on the back of my robe. I looked behind me to see that Vesuvius had her hand on the fabric.

"Stay after class for a few minutes," she told me. "You're not in trouble."

I had a feeling that I really was.

I went back to my desk and told Crabbe and Goyle that I'd meet them at dinner, that I had some research to do in the library. They walked out with the rest of the students, leaving me alone with Vesuvius, Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

"At least I managed to get it to move today," Granger said as she gathered her books into her arms. "Yesterday was a hellish experience."

"It was hellish just because you couldn't get it right away," scoffed Weasley, rumpling Granger's bushy hair with his free hand. He then turned his gaze to Vesuvius. "Thank you, Miss Vesuvius."

"Not a problem," she said. "Have a good day, you three."

The other two thanked her and drug Weasley out of the room despite the fact that he obviously wanted to talk to her more. When Vesuvius and I were alone she sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"Why exactly did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

She walked up to the desk in front of me and sat backwards in its chair, her legs splayed around the sides and chin resting on the back.

"I know you've got questions, Malfoy," she began.

"No shit, I have questions," I scoffed. She glared at me.

"I wanted to give you an opportunity to ask them. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer all of them. I can't even guarantee that I'll be able to answer _any_ of them. The Ministry… the Ministry isn't too keen on having me too out in the open."

That only raised more questions.

"So ask away," she said.

"What house were you in?" was the first thing out of my mouth. I felt like I had to lead up to my real questions.

"I never went to Hogwarts," she explained. "I never went to any wizarding school, actually. I went to muggle school for about nine years. Now, are you going to ask me your real questions or are we going to chit-chat?"

_Observant_.

"Why can't you use wands?" I asked.

She stiffened in her seat.

"That… That is going to take a bit of a lesson in wandlore," she said.

"This was my last class," I said. "I have time."

She sighed.

"Okay," she began. "Wands conduct magic, right? But they also have a bit of magic of their own. That's what makes them semi-sentient. Sometimes a wand will 'die,' so to speak, if it isn't properly matched to its master and it's used to conduct a particularly strong burst of magic."

"So if I used a wand that wasn't really _mine_ for a really strong spell, the wand would die."

"That's what happens to me, but it happens every time. I can't seem to find a wand that's matched to me and…. This is going to sound ridiculous."

"I've had to sit through your class, Vesuvius. Nothing is ridiculous anymore."

She shrugged.

"Fair enough," she said. "I can't find a wand that's matched to me and I'm… I'm very powerful. It's almost like I have too much magic in me, and every time I try to cast a spell it ends up being more intense than spells of other witches and wizards."

"That's why you're an expert in wandless magic, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I have to use my whole body if I want to cast a spell. I can't rely on a stick, even if it is a magic stick."

"Why do you have so much magic in your body?" I asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," she said quickly. "The Ministry-"

"Why is the Ministry so interested in you?"

"I can't tell you that, either."

"Can you tell me why you disappear into the Dark Forest every night?"

She shook her head.

"I guess I could, but my answer would only raise more questions, and those are the questions I'm not allowed to answer."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Vesuvius," I said, starting to gather my things.

"Hold up," she said. "Now you have to answer a question of mine."

"Alright."

"Why were you and Zabini spying on me?"

I let out a puff of air.

"We were trying to find something that we could torment you with. Not blackmail. Just… make you feel bad."

"Nice to know I'm so well-liked around here," she said.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Don't shit yourself over it, Malfoy."

I suppressed a laugh and stood up. I gathered my books into my arms and walked to the door.

"Malfoy," she called. I turned around. "Just so we're clear, the only person you can relay this information to is Zabini, and he can't tell anyone else."

"Crystal clear, Vesuvius," I said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Draco's POV

I spent the next several days sneaking off to the library whenever I could, researching vanishing cabinets and demons tirelessly. I looked at the index of _Risen from the Deep_ to find more books about demons; upon examining said books I learned that they were incredibly rare, that most spells (including the Unforgivable Curses) had little to no effect on them, and that they were incredibly powerful.

I closed the book I was reading – _Demons: An Introduction_ – and gazed at the table at which I sat. The tabletop was littered with books about vanishing cabinets and dark creatures, and pieces of parchment on which I had written hasty notes were scattered about. I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock on the wall. Seeing that it was time for dinner, I gathered up the books I wanted to check out and brought them to the circulation desk. Madame Pince eyed me and her enchanted quill scribbled the titles. She waved me on and I left the library.

Once again I met Vesuvius in the hall, though I didn't run into her this time.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you don't eat with the other professors?" I asked in passing.

"Nope," she said, not stopping on her way to the library.

I passed her and went into the great hall, finding an empty seat by Zabini. I put my books down on the floor below my seat before sitting down and spooning a heaping portion of green beans onto my plate.

"What have you been up to, mate?" Zabini asked. "I haven't seen you much these past few days."

"Research," I said. I added mashed potatoes and a chicken leg to my green beans.

"Researching what?"

"I bet it's for Snape's project," said Pansy, coming to sit on my other side. I clenched my fork in my hand and tried not to stab her with it.

"What are you doing your project on?" Zabini asked.

"Snape wants me to do it on demons," I said.

"Demons? Like the religious things?" Pansy asked.

"No. I've heard of demons," said Zabini. "They're really rare. They mostly live in the Black Forest in Germany, but there aren't very many sightings of them. Mostly because they'll kill you before you can report seeing them."

"That's what I've been reading. Every book I've read basically just says how dangerous they are and not to mess with them. I'd bet even that oaf Hagrid wouldn't try to domesticate one," I said.

"I hear they're really smart, maybe smarter than humans. I don't think he'd want to try and keep something just as smart as him as a pet."

I filed the intelligence information away for a later date.

"How do you know about them?" I asked. Maybe there was another book.

"One of my stepdads saw one once," he said. "Or so he claimed. He said that there's a potion like wolfsbane that makes demons look and act like humans, so the bloke he talked to might have been lying about being one."

I nodded and took a bite of my green beans.

"He did say that the bloke was nice enough, but he said that he looked like he could grab you by the neck at any time. He had that kind of glint in his eyes."

I was suddenly transported back to the Hogwarts Express, Vesuvius's hand wrapped threateningly around my throat. I shook my head and came back to the real world, spooning more green beans into my mouth.

Once dinner was over I gathered my books from the floor and took them down to the Slytherin dormitory, stashing them under my bed. Zabini followed me.

"Ready for detention?" he sighed. I almost groaned.

I had forgotten. That night was to be the night that we had our detention for sneaking out of the castle. We still had no idea what our punishment would be, but my instincts told me that it was nothing good.

"No," I admitted. "I just want to go to sleep."

"I got this on my bed," he said, holding up a piece of parchment. I looked on my pillow to find that I, too, had received a note.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your detention with Mr. Zabini tonight will be served with Hagrid and Professor Vesuvius. Please meet in your common room at nine-thirty tonight. Mr. Filch will take you to Hagrid's hut._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Zabini sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to this," he said.

"Why would we be serving detention with Hagrid?" I asked aloud, still looking at the note. I sat down on my bed and turned the note over to find that it was blank on the backside. "The last time I served a detention with Hagrid we went into the Forbidden Forest, but that can't happen again. Not with that stupid barrier up."

"When did the barrier come up that night?" Zabini asked.

"Eleven, probably."

"And our detention starts at nine-thirty. We could be in and out of the forest before the barrier comes up."

"I suppose," I said, still confused. "But we would still have to get there, get into the forest, do whatever it is we're doing, and get out of the forest all in an hour and a half. I don't know if that's possible."

"It's the only explanation I have for you, mate," Zabini said. "Now do whatever it is you want to do before detention. Take a nap or something."

"That's not the worst idea you've ever had, Blaise."

I didn't take a nap; instead I researched more about vanishing cabinets. I didn't find anything useful – only information about how the cabinets work, not how to fix one. By the time nine-twenty-five rolled around Zabini had come into the common room and sat down on the leather couch beside me.

"Ready for this?" he asked again.

"The answer is still no, Blaise."

Just then the common room door swung open and in walked a disgusting Mr. Filch and his cat. The man sneered at us and gestured for us to come.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "It's time for your punishment, though if it were up to me you would be hanging in the dungeons by your toenails."

I shivered and followed the man out of the common room. I was followed by Zabini, who soon fell into step beside me. He leaned over to whisper something in my ear but a grunt from Filch stopped him.

We were silent all the way to Hagrid's hut. When we arrived the half-giant was standing beside his hut, lantern in hand and dog at his side. Upon spotting us he waved his lantern and came up to meet us.

"Hullo, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy," he said good-naturedly, though his eyes lacked the geniality normally found in them. "Thanks fer bringing 'em, Mr. Filch."

"Eh," grunted Filch with a wave of his hand. He turned and left us.

"Alright, then. Come w'me, boys," Hagrid said, turning around and heading towards the Dark Forest near Vesuvius's hut. Zabini and I shared a look before following the half-giant and leaving Filch behind.

Hagrid led us to the edge of the forest before turning back.

"We've got one more guest for tonigh'," he said, making his way to Vesuvius's back door.

"_You've got to be kidding me_," Zabini hissed at himself.

"Afraid not, Mr. Zabini."

He knocked thrice on Vesuvius's door. The professor in question opened her door and went back inside, quickly pocketing something before coming back to the doorway.

"You ready, Kee?" Hagrid asked her.

"_Kee?_" I mouthed.

"Ready," she said, stepping out of her hut and closing the door behind her. She descended the steps and waited for Hagrid to do the same before following him over to Zabini and me.

"What's she doing here?" Zabini rudely asked Hagrid. The half-giant's face darkened, though Vesuvius's didn't change.

"She's here t'keep an eye on us all," Hagrid replied. "Make sure we get out in one piece."

"What is she going to do about it?"

"I'm right here, you know," Vesuvius said.

"Alright, then what are you going to do about it if something comes up to attack us? You're tiny and you can't even use a wand!" Zabini exclaimed, this time addressing Vesuvius directly. Hagrid's huge fist balled by his side.

"Professor Vesuvius is by no means incapable of usin' magic, Mr. Zabini. There's a reason she's faculty here at arguably the best wizardin' school in the world," he said lowly. "I'd ask yeh to keep tha' in mind."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, gently touching the half-giant's fist. He stiffened and she immediately withdrew her hand. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said, waving his hand. "We bes' be going now. Boys, stay close to either Professor Vesuvius or me. If summat bad starts to happen don' worry. As long as you got her an' me nearby nothin's gonna happen to yeh."

Zabini and I nodded and followed Hagrid and Vesuvius into the forest, the youngest professor taking the lead. Once inside the trees the half-giant told her to take a right.

"Now, what we're gonna be doing tonight is fairly simple: we're gonna be doin' a checkup on the forest, make sure that nothin' too out o' the ordinary is going on. Dumbledore's been worried that summat is lurking out here, so if you see or hear anything that's not a centaur or a spider make sure t'tell me," Hagrid told Zabini and me.

"Yes, sir," I said, stepping over a fallen log. I noticed that Vesuvius was easily maneuvering over and around all the debris on the forest floor.

It took forty-five minutes for something "out of the ordinary" to happen. The night suddenly became incredibly cold, cold enough that my breath turned to crystals in the air. All four of us (five, counting Fang) froze in our places. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I remembered the time dementors had boarded the Hogwarts Express in my third year, how cold it had suddenly gotten.

"Hagrid," Vesuvius said carefully. "Get out of here as fast as you can. Take Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy with you."

"Do you think-" he began.

"I can feel them, Hagrid," she swallowed, suddenly turning around, her face indifferent but eyes radiating fear. "They're here and they're hungry."

Hagrid nodded and turned to Zabini and me.

"It's time to go, boys," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Zabini, terror evident in his voice. "What's hungry?"

"Dementors," said Vesuvius, stalking deeper into the forest. "All three – four – of you need to get to the castle. Warn Dumbledore and stay there for the night."

"What about you, Kee?" Hagrid asked. "You can't cast a patronus to protect yerself."

"I'll be fine. Just get to the castle," she said hurriedly.

The sound of racing horse hooves resonated across the rocky ground and filled the air. The sound preluded the appearance of several centaurs, each of whom held a bow and arrow.

"There is no time to flee to the castle," said one of them. "The dementors are here."

"_Shit_," hissed Vesuvius.

"Can either of you boys cast a patronus?" Hagrid asked us. I shook my head and Zabini asked what a patronus was.

"_Shit_," Vesuvius repeated before turning back to the centaurs. "Can you do anything to stall them?"

They all shook their heads and she looked pained, like she was about to fall to the ground in anguish.

"Are you alright?" Hagrid asked.

Vesuvius ignored him and fished that device from her sweatshirt pocket, checking the time. From what I could see it was ten-fifty-five.

"Five minutes," she said to herself, then repeated it louder. "We've got five minutes until the barrier comes up."

She suddenly raced out of the forest, calling out for us to follow her. We all looked at each other before complying to her request, running at top speed until we were out of the trees.

Once out of the Dark Forest we saw Vesuvius run into her hut. I thought she had just abandoned us, but she came out shortly thereafter with an armful of wands. Hagrid ushered us further up the hill until we were hiding behind his hut.

"Kee, you can't-" he began.

"I have to try," she said, gripping a wand in her right hand. "The boys don't know how, you don't have your umbrella, and I know the theory."

"You can't even use wands!" Zabini exclaimed. I hit him upside the head.

"Is this really the time, Blaise?" I hissed.

"My magic is intense. I can only use a wand one time before it breaks," she explained. "But if my magic is intense enough than once should do the trick."

Hagrid looked skeptically between her and the forest before assenting.

The trees were starting to get icicles on their branches and I had to huddle close to Zabini (unfortunately) just to stay somewhat warm. I could just make out the shadowy forms of several dementors slowly breaking through the line of trees.

Vesuvius steadied herself and ran out in front of the creatures. She raised the wand and said "_expecto patronum_," a large silvery wisp escaping from the wand's tip. The wisp hit one of the dementors squarely in the chest, propelling it back into the forest. The wand snapped and Vesuvius chucked it to the ground, grabbing another wand from her left hand.

"_Expecto patronum!_" she chanted, thrusting the wand out in front of her. This time a much smaller wisp escaped the tip and only slightly pushed back another dementor. The wand broke and Vesuvius swore.

"Hagrid, take the boys and run," she said lowly. The half-giant nodded and raced over to Zabini and me, grabbing each of us by an arm and whisking us away up the hill as fast as he could go. Given his large size, it wasn't very fast.

I looked behind me again, this time watching as a slightly larger wisp smoked out of the tip of a wand and hit two dementors simultaneously. I could now clearly see the dementors floating towards us, and they were picking up speed.

Vesuvius threw the broken wand on the ground before taking her final wand and shakily pointing it at the dementors.

"_Please_," I heard her beg the wand.

A deep breath.

"_Expecto patronum!_" she yelled.

This time it was magnificent. Not only did an entire wall of silvery white shoot out of the end of her wand, but a large dragon made entirely of light charged the dementors, flying low and whipping its tail along the line of trees. It propelled the creatures far back into the forest before letting out a loud roar and disappearing like smoke in a gust of wind.

The barrier came up and trapped the dementors in the Dark Forest, and Vesuvius collapsed to her knees, hurriedly rooting through her sweatshirt pocket. She yanked out a small bottle and uncorked it before tipping it back into her mouth.

Zabini's eyes were wide, and I didn't blame him. I was sure he doubted that Vesuvius could use magic at all, so witnessing her perform one of the most powerful bursts of magic he had ever seen must have been an extreme shock.

"What the hell was that?" he asked the air. "What the hell was that?"

Hagrid rushed over to Vesuvius's crumpled form and helped her to her feet. She shakily stood and regained her balance before grabbing the broken wands off of the ground. The handful of wands included the one she had used the cast the patronus charm; it had snapped in two. I was astonished that she wasn't matched to a wand that allowed her to cast such a powerful spell.

"D'you need t'go to the hospital wing?" Hagrid asked her. She rapidly shook her head.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine."

"And you've got yer-"

"I drank it."

I looked confusedly between the half-giant and Vesuvius. What had been in that bottle?

Hagrid nodded and looked back to Zabini and me.

"It's time t'go, boys," he said. Zabini nodded dumbly as he approached us.

Hagrid took us back to the castle, leaving Vesuvius behind. Looking behind me I saw the professor shakily staggering back into her hut.

My mind echoed Zabini's words.

_What the hell was that?_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kee's POV

"Dementors?" Snape questioned in his usual nasal monotone.

"Swear on me life," Hagrid said. "I know from me time in Azkaban."

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore all stood around Dumbledore's desk in his office. I sat in a chair at the edge of the group, my head in my hands. I was so tired.

"If it is true that there are dementors on the premises then it can only mean one thing," said McGonagall. "The Ministry has lost control of them and they are now in the hands of someone who would wish to harm Hogwarts."

I nodded into my hands even though I knew no one was looking at me.

"How, pray tell, were these supposed dementors kept at bay?" Snape drawled. I sincerely wanted to punch him.

"Kee saved us, Zabini, Malfoy, an' me," explained Hagrid.

"The only thing that can repel a dementor is a patronus," sneered Snape. "Seeing as _Professor_ Vesuvius cannot use wands I find it highly unlikely that she was able to repel them. Unless of course they were repulsed by her supposed aura of evil and incompetence–"

"That's quite enough, Professor Snape," said Dumbledore. I was too tired to glare at Snape. "Cherokee, would you mind sharing your side of the story?"

I looked up from my hands and everyone eyed the dark bags under my eyes.

"I felt the dementors coming in the Dark Forest," I began. "I told Hagrid to take Malfoy and Zabini to the castle, then I ran to my hut to get a handful of wands. As you all are supposed to know-" What do you know? I _did_ have enough energy to glare at Snape. "I _can_ use wands, but the magic that I produce with a wand is so intense that I can only use the wand once before it breaks. I cast the charm several times before I was able to conjure a full-blown patronus to protect us. Once I did I propelled the dementors back into the forest and the barrier came up, trapping them inside. I took my potion and then went into my hut before coming to the castle."

"You can conjure a full patronus?" asked Slughorn, awed. "What is it?"

"Apparently it's a dragon," I said.

"Hungarian Horntail," said Hagrid.

"Your patronus is one of the largest, most aggressive, most dangerous creatures known to man. Are you positive that you should… remain in your position?" Snape said rather than asked. The bastard.

"As long as she has her potion she should be fine, Severus," said McGonagall, though she didn't sound terribly sure of herself.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said anyway. She nodded in my direction.

"I'm still not convinced," said Snape.

"Look, professor," I said, too exhausted to care about my tone. "I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful, but you have to know that I would never and have never harmed a student."

Snape was silent for a few moments, just studying me.

"Indubitably," he said before turning to Dumbledore. "Is this all you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, Severus," the headmaster said. "You may leave."

Snape turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, obviously displeased. McGonoagall shook her head and followed him out, followed by Slughorn. When it was just me and Dumbledore in the room the headmaster turned to me.

"If I may ask," he said, "what memory did you use?"

"Pardon me?"

"A patronus charm requires the use of a very happy memory. What was yours?"

I took a deep breath.

"It was when you approached me about coming to Hogwarts, sir," I said.

The man smiled, his eyes scrunching up behind his half-moon glasses.

"I'm honored," he said. "But I think it's high time we both went to bed."

"Agreed."

I stood shakily from my seat and went to the door. Looking back over my shoulder I bid Dumbledore good night and left.

Draco's POV

I was shaking when I went to bed that night and was incredibly surprised to find that I wasn't shaking in the morning. I made it to and through Wandless Magic without vomiting. Vesuvius had dark bags under her bloodshot eyes; it was somewhat comforting to know that I wasn't the only one affected by the previous night's events.

I found myself waiting around for Vesuvius after class, shooing Crabbe and Goyle down the hall to head to the dormitory without me. Once she was done collecting her things she emerged from the classroom. She stopped and stared at me for a moment when she noticed my presence. Then she sighed.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she asked. She looked absolutely exhausted. "And make it quick. I have somewhere to-"

"Thank you," I said before I could back out of it. "For saving us last night." She balked at me.

"You're shitting me," she said. "The great Draco Malfoy is thanking the lowly muggle-born professor?"

I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at her – I was tired and my temper was a bit hotter than usual.

"Yes," I managed to say. "Thank you."

I thought I saw a soft smile cross her face for a moment, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Don't mention it," she said. "I've been wanting to know what my patronus was, anyway."

She adjusted the bag she had slung over her shoulder and shot me a tight smile before starting down the hall. The portraits, curiously, leaned away from her as she went. She made it about halfway down the short hallway before turning around and walking backwards, her hands in her pants' pockets.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're going this way, right? Unless you wanted to walk alone – which I totally understand-"

"Calm down, _professor_," I said, pushing off the wall I was leaning against. "I'm not against strolling down hallways in someone's company."

She cracked a smile – it looked good on her – and waited for me to catch up. When we were side by side she turned around and began walking down the hall again, this time with me beside her.

"So, where are you going?" I asked.

"Library. I've got a bit of research to do. You?"

"Same here."

"Oh boy," she said dryly. "Library buddies."

I scoffed.

"What are you researching?" she continued.

"Dark creatures for a DADA project."

She hummed.

"We might be in the same part of the library, then."

"Is your research on dark creatures?"

"A certain kind, yes."

By this time we had reached the end of the hallway, so we took a left and were confronted by a set of stairs to descend. We did so in comfortable silence. I watched the portraits shift away from Vesuvius as she went, and so did she.

"Why do the portraits do that?" I asked her. She sighed.

"They're scared of me."

I quirked a brow.

"Why?"

"That's another one of those questions I can't answer," she said.

"You're full of those, aren't you?"

"You bet."

We reached the foot of the stairs and took a right. We walked the rest of the way to the library in companionable silence, and I found my thoughts entering dangerous territory. Vesuvius was smart, obviously, and witty and sarcastic. She was also fairly nice when she wasn't being overly vindictive. And I could call her tolerable despite her blood status, and I could almost like her. Almost. Not yet.

When we reached the library we silently walked in, both of us heading for the back of the room near the restricted section. We found that there was only one table left, so we deposited our things on opposite sides of the same table, wordlessly agreeing to research together. She hung the strap of her bag on the back of her chair and went to one of the bookshelves, standing on her toes to try to reach the top shelf. I smirked at her and she sent me a glare before going back to her work. Shucking off my robe and hanging it on the back of my own chair, I went to the same bookshelf to retrieve _Risen from the Deep_ by Mindy Caufield. I flicked my wand and muttered a quiet _accio_, and the book wriggled itself free from its confines. Before I could grab it Vesuvius snatched it out of the air.

"Hey!" I hissed. She looked up at me confusedly for a moment before realization dawned on her face.

"You were getting this for yourself, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

A pained grimace crossed her face.

"So you're researching demons, too," she said.

_Too_. She must have been the professor Madame Pince had been referring to, not Snape.

"Professor Snape put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Yes. What about it?"

She looked down at her feet and grimaced again, stifling a nervous chuckle.

"It just doesn't surprise me," she said.

"Why?"

"I can't-"

"-answer that. Of course."

The corner of her mouth twitched up. She handed me the book and turned back to the bookshelf, scanning titles until she found one she wanted. She instinctively reached up to grab the book before realizing she was too short. I almost laughed at her.

"Just use your magic to get it," I told her. "Assuming you _can_."

"Don't mock me, Malfoy."

"But it's what I do best, Vesuvius."

She threw an amused glance over her shoulder as I walked back to our table with _Risen from the Deep._ Vesuvius followed moments later, _Demons: An Introduction_ tucked under her arm. She pulled out her chair and sat down, turning around to grab something from her bag.

"Why are you researching demons?" I asked her. She paused.

"No reason," she said, resuming her rifling. She finally pulled out a sharpened yellow stick and some kind of stack of paper with wire binding. I figured that they must be muggle utensils.

She opened the book of paper and tucked the cover and a few filled pages under the rest of the book, then cracked open _Demons: An Introduction_ to a chapter in the middle of the tome. She took up the yellow stick and began writing with its point.

"What is that?" I asked her, pointing the tip of my quill at the stick. Vesuvius quirked a brow and looked at me.

"You never took Muggle Studies, did you?" she asked, looking back down at her book. "It's called a pencil. The tip is made of graphite and this pink end lets you erase your mistakes."

"So it's magic."

She smiled a genuine smile, like she was trying not to laugh, and my chest tightened for reasons I couldn't pinpoint.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She reached over with this 'pencil' and scribbled a faint line on the top of my parchment.

"Hey! Snape is finicky about stray marks."

"Calm your pretty boy brain, Malfoy," she said, turning the pencil around. I was too interested in the pencil to care that she had just insulted me. She pressed the pink end of the pencil against the scribble and rubbed it against the parchment. When she was finished she swept her hand over the parchment to rid it of stray dirt. To my amazement, the scribble was gone.

"Muggles invented this?" I asked.

"Yup," she said. "Regardless of what you may think about them, you have to admit that it takes some cleverness and work ethic to live without magic."

I guessed she was right, but I would never tell her that.

We spent the rest of our study session in silence, taking notes on our respective papers. When it was time for dinner I closed _Risen from the Deep_ and sighed, raking my hands through my hair.

"Is it time for dinner already?" Vesuvius asked, not looking up from _Demons: An Introduction_.

"For me. I don't know what you do," I said.

"Meals show up in my hut at the same times as everyone else eats."

I hummed and began gathering my things. Vesuvius closed her books and tucked her belongings into her bag. Once we were all packed we placed our books on the shelf for books to be reshelved and left the library.

"Did you find anything interesting?" she asked me.

"Nothing I didn't already know," I responded. "You?"

"Same here."

"I saw you writing. You must have found something."

"Those were mostly story ideas."

"Story ideas?" I asked.

"I'm a writer," she said. "Nothing is published yet, but it's always been a dream of mine to be an author."

I hummed again.

"What about you? What do you want to do when you get out of here?"

"God, you sound like my mother," I scoffed. I heard her chuckle beside me.

"Glad to have been of service."

I let out a puff of air as we turned a corner.

"I think my father would like it if I worked for the Ministry in some management position, and that honestly wouldn't be so bad. I like to manage and organize things, so it could be a good fit for me."

"But that's not what you really want to do," she inferred. Merlin, how did she know everything?

"Not really, no."

"Then what is it that you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to be a Healer, in all honesty. Help people."

She looked at me for a minute before chuckling again.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that… you're not nearly as much of an ass as you pretend to be. I mean, here you are, talking to a muggle-born girl about your aspirations like it was an everyday occurrence for a snotty pureblood. And you want to be a Healer to help people."

I looked down to see her adjust the strap of her bag.

"Are you seriously attempting to tell me that I'm a nice person?" I asked, tried to scoff.

"I never said you _weren't_ an ass. Just less of one than you pretend to be."

I shook my head and smiled to myself.

"You're an interesting one, Vesuvius."

By that time we had reached the door that lead outside to the courtyard and, consequently, to Vesuvius's hut.

"I'm glad you think so. God knows that's one of the better things people here have called me," she said, leaning against the door.

"What have people called you?"

"That's just going to raise some more questions, Malfoy."

She pushed the door open with her back and stepped outside, throwing a farewell over her shoulder. I waved once and turned, heading towards the Great Hall.

Once I reached the Great Hall for dinner I sat between Nott and Zabini, not sparing a glance at Pansy. And as I listened to the inane conversations of my so-called friends I realized three things: 1) that Vesuvius was a far better conversationalist than they were, 2) that Vesuvius was far smarter than they were, and 3) that I could probably be in Vesuvius's company all day and not get bored or tired of her.

Was that what having a real friend was supposed to be like?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

One Month Later

Draco's POV

Soon enough September came to a close, bringing changing leaves and the beginning of October with it. I continued my research on vanishing cabinets and demons, I was finally able to make things move a few inches in Wandless Magic, and I spent as much time with Vesuvius as I could; it was strange to think that we'd gotten off to such a rough start when we enjoyed each other's company so much. With spending time with Vesuvius came the avoidance of my Slytherin "friends," something that did not go unnoticed. The school's first outing to Hogsmeade came to pass, so Nott, Pansy, and Zabini forced me to come with them.

Which is why the four of us were currently standing in the middle of a ridiculously crowded Honeydukes, getting pushed around by little third years who were too excited about their first trip to Hogsmeade.

"Get something, Drakey," Pansy whined, clutching onto my arm. I desperately wanted to shake her off.

"I'm not hungry," I said for the umpteenth time. "Plus, I don't really like sweets all that much."

"I see you eat the desserts at dinner, Draco," Zabini said, coming back from the checkout counter with a paper bag bearing the Honeydukes logo. "Don't lie to us."

I sighed and brought a hand up to massage away a budding headache.

"_Fine_," I muttered. "I'll join in your little sugar-filled rage."

Pansy squealed happily and bounced on the balls of her feet, still clutching onto my arm. Not for the first time I marveled at my ability to tolerate her.

I went straight to the chocolate section and picked out the smallest thing I could find – Pansy was still attached to my arm like a fucking koala – before stepping into the checkout line. I silently queued until I reached the counter, then paid for the box of chocolates while avoiding the cheery banter the checker was trying to instigate. I quickly pocketed the box and, with Pansy _still_ on my arm, left the shop to meet up with my friends.

"Did you get something?" Nott asked. I drug the box out of my pocket and showed it to the group.

"He got chocolates," Pansy said anyway. "Just the perfect size to _share_."

I fleetingly wondered how I could gag her without it getting back to my father.

"I'm not sharing with any of you," I told them.

"Who are sharing with then? Crabbe or Goyle?" Zabini teased.

"Definitely Crabbe. They can go on a romantic stroll in the moonlight as well," said Nott.

"Sod off," I said.

"I know you don't like sweets all that much. Who are you going to give them to?"

"I don't know. Maybe-"

I quickly stopped myself. I had been about to say "Vesuvius," and none of my friends knew about our little friendship just yet. I didn't think that any of them would appreciate the fact that I was friends with a young, muggle-born professor whom they all hated.

My friends quirked brows and smirked like they knew something.

"Who?" asked Pansy, displeased.

"Nobody," I said.

"Doesn't sound like nobody. Does 'Drakey' have a secret girlfriend?" Zabini asked wryly.

"No," I said quickly, then regretted it. I hadn't sounded very convincing. "I'm serious. I'm not dating her. We're just friends."

Her_. Shit._

"Who is this 'her?'" Nott asked.

"It's no one," I said. "Honestly."

"What house is she in?" asked Pansy, a scowl on her face and her arms wrapped around mine. "Is she in Slytherin?"

"She better be in Slytherin," said Nott.

"Is it Astoria?"

"It's not Greengrass, I assure you," I said.

"Then who is it?" Pansy whined. She obviously wanted to know who was stealing her precious "Drakey" from her.

"I'm not telling any of you."

"Why?"

"Because you all hate her."

At that Zabini's eyes widened. I had a feeling that he understood.

"No way. _Granger?_" he asked incredulously.

_Oh thank God_.

Pansy's face screwed up in anger and disgust.

"A _mudblood!?_ Drakey, how could you?" she exclaimed, drawing a few glances from passers-by.

"For Merlin's sake, Pansy, it's not Granger. I can hardly stand the girl," I said. Pansy calmed considerably at my statement. "Could we just drop it and try to enjoy Hogsmeade?"

After a moment's hesitation everyone in the group nodded their heads, though I got the distinct feeling that the discussion was far from over.

The four of us meandered past the post office and the book shop, avoiding the right turn that would take us back to Hogwarts or to the Shrieking Shack, and went into The Three Broomsticks more out of boredom than out of actual necessity. We found an empty booth near the back of the pub and ordered four butterbeers from the waitress who came to the table. I looked out the window at the autumn leaves gracing the trees and suppressed a sigh.

"What's gotten into you lately, Draco?" Pansy asked, more serious than I'd heard her be in a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked offhandedly, still looking out the window.

"You seem… sad. Or pensive."

"I think you just look like you're brooding all the time," said Zabini.

_Definitely. Maybe because I've realized that the friends I've kept all these years are shit friends. Maybe it's because I've been tasked with repairing a vanishing cabinet and killing Dumbledore._

"I'm fine," I said instead, rubbing my dark mark through my shirt sleeve. "I'm just tired. Researching with… the mystery person takes up sleeping time.

Just then the waitress returned with our butterbeers.

"Oh, I bet you're researching. Especially when you're supposed to be asleep," Nott said, hiding a little smirk behind his glass. I shot him a glare.

"It's research for Snape's project. She's researching demons, too," I said. "I just meant that there's no more time for naps."

"How's the project going, by the way?" asked Zabini, probably eager to get off the subject of my supposed sex life.

"It's been mostly research up until this point. I haven't started the essay bit yet."

"Probably because you've been spending too much time with the mystery girl," Pansy said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes, took several long swallows of my butterbeer, set the tankard down on the table, and stood up.

"If all you three are going to do is wonder who am and am not putting my dick in – and I'm _not_ putting my dick in her, let me tell you that – then I'm leaving," I said.

"Drakey," whined Pansy, grasping my sleeve with one hand.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "It grinds on my nerves."

She pouted at that but let my sleeve go. I pulled my hat over my head and headed for the door.

Once I was outside I was able to find some relief from my building headache. The cool air whisking through the autumn leaves was actually managing to do me some good instead of making me catch cold. I turned right and then a quick left, feet trudging through fallen leaves as I ascended the steep hill leading back up to the castle.

When I finally found myself back at the front of the castle I tripped over a step. I quickly saved myself from falling, but not before I felt something in my pocket collide with my hip.

The chocolates. I was going to share them with Vesuvius. Right.

I turned and went around the side of the castle until Vesuvius's and Hagrid's huts came into view. I descended the hill and walked up to Vesuvius's hut, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside. Vesuvius.

"It's Malfoy," I called back. A moment later there was the sound of a lock unlatching, and then the door swung open to reveal Vesuvius. She wore a loose grey shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms, and fuzzy blue socks. I vaguely registered that her hair was down for once, the only thing keeping it from spilling into her face being a dark-colored headband. She looked… decent, a healthy glow seeming to encircle her. The only thing unsightly about her were her dark circles and the pained expression on her face.

"You look like shit," I said anyway.

"Thanks. Needed that," she said, wincing.

"Are you alright?"

"My uterus is literally ripping itself to shreds. I'm not okay. Now, why are you here?"

I suddenly felt that chocolates were probably the best things I could have brought. I took the small box from my pocket and held it out to her. She quirked a brow.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the box.

"Chocolates. I thought we could share, but I think you probably need them more than I do."

She sighed and brought her free hand up to rub at a temple.

"We can still share them. Come in."

She stepped aside and presented her living quarters to me. I stepped inside and took off my jacket and hat, hanging both beside hers on the coatrack she had placed beside the door. I heard the door close and saw Vesuvius walk to the center of the room from the corner of my eye. When I turned to face her I noticed that she had taken her mattress out of its lofted frame and placed it on the floor. I made to question her about it, but she beat me to it.

"I'm hurting too much to climb up and down every time I want to get into bed," she explained, not looking at me.

"Why don't you just go and see Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, going to sit in her desk chair as she plopped down on her mattress. "I know my mum uses a pain-relief potion for… this sort of thing."

Vesuvius popped open the box of chocolates and marveled at its contents before she registered what I had asked.

"Most potions and spells Madame Pomfrey has tried on me don't work very well, if at all," she said. She picked up a chocolate and popped it in her mouth, her face instantly melting into an expression of dreamy contentment. I suppressed a laugh.

"That good?" I asked her. She nodded and swallowed. I followed the line of her throat with my eyes.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"Honeydukes. Where else?"

She shrugged, looking back down into the box of chocolates to pick out her next treat.

"I've never actually been to Hogsmeade, so I wouldn't know," she said.

"You've never been to Hogsmeade?"

She shook her head and bit into the chocolate, then passed the box to me.

"The professors don't exactly… trust me," she explained. "They don't want me wandering off school grounds."

"Why don't they trust you?"

She looked at me like I already knew the answer.

"You can't answer that, can you?" I asked. She just chuckled and shook her head again, adjusting her legs so she sat cross-legged on her mattress.

I took out a piece of chocolate and placed it in my mouth. I had to thank Pansy for nagging me into getting something. It tasted like Heaven.

I looked around Vesuvius's living quarters, eyes flitting across wand-stuffed shelves and until they came to rest on a series of still photographs pinned to the wall.

"What are those?" I asked her, pointing to them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stiffen.

"Pictures from home."

"They don't move," I observed. She laughed lightly.

"No, they don't. They're muggle pictures. I was raised by muggles, remember?"

I did then. It was astounding how easy it was to forget her blood status.

She stood up and walked to the wall to which the pictures where pinned, pulling the pushpins from the paneling and taking the photographs down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a closer look," she said, going back to sit down on the mattress. This time she sat on her calves. She stacked the photographs in her hands and swallowed the last of her bitten-in-half chocolate, then began thumbing through the pictures. She handed one to me. It depicted a small one-story house in the middle of the country, a happy-looking couple in t-shirts standing in front of it.

"That's my family home," she said, a small smile on her face. "And those are my parents. That was taken shortly after they got married. My mom inherited the place when my great-aunt Krystal died."

I nodded and she handed me another picture, this one showing a toddler with blue frosting covering the bottom half of his face. The side of my mouth twitched.

"That's my big brother on his second birthday. He's twelve years older than me, so we never really got to know each other all that well."

"You make it sound like there's not still a chance," I said. I looked up and her smile turned sad.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to go see my family any time soon."

I quirked a brow.

"Care to explain."

"No."

I shrugged and looked back down at the picture. I was soon handed another, this one depicting the same couple I had seen in the first photograph, though they looked a bit older.

"My parents again."

Another picture. It was of a Siamese cat in a sunny windowsill, the sunlight reflecting off its silver-gold fur.

"That's my cat, Charlie."

"He's beautiful."

"Never let the elegance act fool you. He farts like a motherfucker."

I glanced away from the photo of Charlie to look at Vesuvius. Somehow that last word coming out of her mouth seemed to fit her in its crudeness.

She still held one last picture in her hands, but she made no move to hand it to me.

"What's that one?" I asked.

"None of your business," she said.

I shrugged, but surreptitiously grabbed my wand and muttered a quick _accio_, sending the photograph flying into my hands. Vesuvius grabbed after it, but winced and fell back as what could only be a menstrual cramp overcame her.

The picture in my hand was of a smiling little girl with brown pigtails and a blue dress sitting in front of a piano, her hands perched atop the ivory keys. My gaze flitted over to Vesuvius, who looked rather embarrassed.

"Is this you?" I asked, a wry smile on my lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she muttered.

I laughed.

"You were cute."

"Don't quite know what happened."

I handed her the photographs and she stood back up to re-pin them on the wall, this time in a different order. When she was done she went back to the mattress and sat down.

"You owe me," she said.

"What for?"

"For letting you see that picture."

"I had to pry that picture out of your hands with magic, Vesuvius."

"If you'd used wandless magic I might have let it go."

I put up my hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. What do I owe you?" I asked.

"You have to tell me something about your life. What makes Draco Malfoy so special?"

"You think I'm special," I mocked.

"Sod off."

I laughed again, then began thinking of what I could tell her.

It wasn't like I could tell her much of anything about home. What would I say? That Daddy never gave me enough hugs? That my parents were and are both Death Eaters? That Malfoy Manor was now a hotbed of Death Eater activity? Not bloody likely. Instead, I settled for something a little less depressing and a lot less incriminating.

"A hippogriff named Buckbeak broke my arm in my third year," I said. Vesuvius laughed. "I wasn't stupid enough to be blind to the fact that it was my fault. I was just too much of a twat to let anyone know that I knew."

"That's incredible," she said, still laughing.

"It's not all that funny." I was still glad to see her laugh. I didn't think I'd ever seen her so loose, so young.

"Yes, it is."

Eventually her laughter died down and I prompted her to tell me something. She told me that she used to ice skate as a younger child and had been fairly good at it, but she'd had so mother made her quit. I, in turn, told her about Dobby and how he'd been my best friend for the first twelve years of my life.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that, passing the chocolate box between us and swapping little tidbits of information. By the time we were done I knew more about Vesuvius than I did about Zabini, and that was saying something considering the fact that I'd known him my whole life.

Vesuvius checked that muggle device that told the time. Her eyebrows shot up.

"It's almost time for dinner," she told me. "You should get going."

I pushed myself out of her desk chair before pushing it back in its place, then stretched my arms over my head.

"Good talk," I joked weakly. Vesuvius scoffed, amused. "We should do this again."

"Not too often, though," she interjected, standing up from the mattress. "I don't know how well a friendship between a professor and student would sit with the other professors."

"Why would that matter?"

"I'm not on the same level as the other professors because of my age. I'm still subject to disciplinary action and the like, so they still have authority over me."

I hummed.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked.

She let out a strange nervous laugh.

"I don't know if you'd believe me."

"Try me."

A sigh.

"I'm fifteen."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. She was _younger_ than me.

"How are you not a student?" I asked, incredulous. She stiffened.

"My magic didn't manifest itself until a couple of years ago. I wasn't considered magical enough to come to school."

I gave her a once-over. Even though she was sitting down you could tell she was tiny, her cheeks were slightly round with vestiges of youth, her hands and feet were small, and her eyes were large. I suddenly realized that Vesuvius really did look the part of fifteen-year-old.

"And you're a professor – despite the fact that you probably don't have a teaching certificate or any prior training – because… why?" I asked.

She looked down.

"I honestly think it was because Dumbledore felt sorry for me," she answered.

I opened my mouth to why he would feel sorry for her, but one look from her made me think it was probably one of those questions she couldn't answer.

"Then thank you for your time," I said, making my way to the door to retrieve my coat and hat. She smiled a small smile.

"Thank you for the chocolates."

I shrugged.

"My friends made me get them. It's not much of a favor."

"Your friends – they don't know about our little friendship, do they?" she asked.

"They know I have a secret friend, but I won't tell them who."

"Keep it that way."

I nodded and slid on my coat, then my hat. When I was done I grabbed the doorknob.

"See you in class, Vesuvius," I said.

"See you in class, Malfoy."

And I left, closing the door behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Draco's POV

That Monday I walked into Wandless Magic with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind me. Vesuvius, from her seat atop her desk, flicked her eyes up at me as a greeting. I nodded once in return. Once everyone was in their seats she slid down from the desk and addressed the class.

"Alright, everybody. Now that everyone – or mostly everyone –" she sent a surreptitious glance at Crabbe, who hadn't gotten his object to do much more than jump around (I didn't really think he was trying all that hard, but I kept that particular piece of information to myself), "has gotten the hang of levitating their small objects, we're going to be moving on to levitating bigger things. Each other, namely."

An excited titter went throughout the room. Granger raised her hand.

"Miss Vesuvius?" she asked, a nervous expression clouding her face.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Not to question your authority, but… wouldn't it be safer to levitate desks? Isn't there a chance that we could be dropped?"

"Good thinking, but I've thought this through. We're only levitating each other about six inches if that, and we're going one at a time so I can be there to catch you if something goes wrong," Vesuvius answered. Granger's nervousness seemed to subside.

Vesuvius had us all push the desks to the side of the room and line up until we were all in one single-file line that snaked around the classroom. The front of the line stopped around five feet from Vesuvius's moved desk, leaving plenty of room for a student to stand to be levitated.

Speaking of which-

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this," Vesuvius said. "The first person in line – that would be you, Miss Granger – is going to come up to this little empty space and face the line. Like that. Very good. The first person in the new line – that would be you, Mr. Potter – is going to levitate the person facing the line no more than six inches off the ground. _No more than _six inches. Then the person getting levitated goes to the back of the line and the person who just did the lifting will take their place, and the line moves forward. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. I'll be here to catch you if need be, but try not to make my assistance necessary. And away you go, Mr. Potter."

Potter took one step forward and raised a hand in front of him. Within seconds Granger was hovering several inches above the ground.

"Very good. Now, gently lower her back-"

Granger plopped ungracefully back down to the earth, staggering a little when her feet slammed against the floor. Vesuvius instinctively moved to catch her, but Granger righted herself before her help was necessary.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Miss Vesuvius."

Relief flooded the young professor's face. Potter looked positively mortified.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he murmured.

"It's fine. I'm alright, aren't I?"

Potter nodded but still looked embarrassed.

"Alright, moving on!" called Vesuvius.

Granger went to the back of the line and Potter took her place, letting Crabbe – who, along with myself, had gotten in between Potter and Weasley – lift him off the ground. Crabbe was only able to lift him an inch before plopping him back down, but Vesuvius congratulated him nonetheless. Next, Crabbe stood in Potter's place and readied himself to be levitated.

I lifted my hand and poised it in front of myself, concentrating on the image of Crabbe hovering four or so inches off the ground, just to be safe. I felt the familiar buzz of wandless magic in my chest as he suddenly shot up several inches, his face draining and eyes widening at the speed with which he had risen. I slowly lowered my hand and staved off the stream of magic, letting him float back down to the floor.

"Nice job, Mr. Malfoy," Vesuvius said, a small but friendly smile on her lips. I thought it suited her.

"Thanks," I said without really thinking about it. It didn't go unnoticed by Crabbe, nor by Potter and Granger, all three of whom quirked brows at my uncharacteristic display.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy. Step on up."

I obeyed, going up to the empty space on the floor to face… Weasley. He didn't look terribly pleased with me, though I wasn't sure if his displeasure was due to something specific I'd done or due to the accumulation of all the bullying I'd imparted to the Golden Trio in the past. I decided not to goad him in case he was seriously considering harming me.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. Show us what you've got," said Vesuvius, smiling to calm him. He nodded at her, his lips in a tight line, before turning his head to face me. He lifted a hand and-

WHOOSH!

I shot straight up at least ten feet in the air, just under the tall ceiling. Potter was trying to conceal his snickers, Weasley looked like he was concentrating on something (or like he was trying to take a hard, massive shit in his pants), and the rest of the class gasped with wide eyes. Vesuvius was instantly at Weasley's side.

"You have incredibly powerful magic within you, Mr. Weasley," she said, not taking her eyes off of me, "but you need to learn to take it down a notch."

"I'm trying," he said, voice strained. I felt my stomach doing backflips. This was so different from quidditch, in which I controlled my rise and fall; now I was in the hands of the weasel. "I can't… seem to get him down."

"Alright then. Just let him go."

"What!?" I yelled down.

"I'm here to catch you, Mr. Malfoy. Trust me for a minute and then you can go back to despising my muggle-born guts."

I hesitantly nodded and she stepped under me, her arms outstretched.

"What, you're not going to use magic to catch him?" Goyle asked.

"Nope."

"Why not? Wouldn't that be safer?"

"It's my prerogative, Mr. Goyle," she said with an air of authority that no fifteen-year-old should have. Goyle backed down. "Mr. Weasley, on the count of three I want you to release Mr. Malfoy. Understand?"

"Is it one-two-three-release or one-two and release on three?"

"The second one."

"I understand, then."

"Okay. One, two, three!"

And suddenly I was falling, all the air leaving my lungs and my stomach jumping up into my throat, and then I was in someone's very sturdy-feeling arms. I looked to my left to see Vesuvius's face mere inches from my own.

"And welcome back to the world of the land-bound, Mr. Malfoy," she said with a slight smirk. She set me down gently and shook out her arms. "New rule, everyone. If anyone feels uncomfortable lifting or being lifted, do not hesitate to tell me. I'll set you up with a very nice desk."

I staggered to the back of the line, heart still racing from the fall.

The rest of class went off without a hitch, presumably because several of the less confident students – Weasley was one of them, I noticed – were lifting desks instead of people. By the time Wandless Magic was over everyone was buzzing with tittering laughter and enjoyment. Vesuvius leaned back against her desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Class is dismissed. Have a good rest of your day," she said to the class. Everyone immediately gathered their things and left – all except the Golden Trio and myself.

Weasley sheepishly approached Vesuvius, satchel thrown over his shoulder, while Granger and Potter watched from the doorway.

"I wanted to apologize for the… thing," he said rather awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Honestly, if you really want to apologize to someone you should apologize to Mr. Malfoy," she said. Weasley paled.

"I- um," he said eloquently.

"I can promise he'll be nice." She leaned around Weasley and spoke loudly. "Won't he?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, Miss Vesuvius," I said unenthusiastically. She gave Weasley a satisfied smile and he grimaced back. When she saw the grimace on his face she leaned in close to him, speaking low enough that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"_I take it that the two of you don't really get along?_" she asked. Weasley shook his head. "_I can see why. He can be kind of a prick sometimes._"

Weasley scoffed out a laugh.

"I can hear you," I said.

"You said yourself you were a… you-know-what your third year," she said to me, then looked back at Weasley. He seemed to be in the process of swallowing his pride. "You can do it."

He nodded again, then turned.

"Malfoy," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I almost sent you through the ceiling. It was an accident."

"Apology accepted, Weasley," I said dryly, though I meant it. The ginger rolled his eyes but said no more to me.

He turned to face Vesuvius again and raised his arms once, letting them slap against the outsides of his thighs when he dropped them.

"I'd say I was proud, but I think that would come out a little condescending from me," Vesuvius said.

"Why?"

"My age. I'm not as old as you might think I am."

"How old are you, then?"

She let out a little nervous chuckle and looked away.

"Would you mind helping me with the desks?" she asked instead of answering him. Weasley got his wand out of his pocket and waved it in the air only to find that nothing happened. He looked down at his wand skeptically.

"Why-"

"The room's enchanted, Ronald," Granger sighed, coming into the room. "You can't use your wand in here. We'll have to do it by hand."

She went over to one of the desks and pulled it into the center of the room while everyone watched. Vesuvius was the first to break out of her trance, jerking and turning around to pull her own desk back in its place.

"Come on. It'll take ages for me and Miss Granger to do it by ourselves," Vesuvius said.

Potter came into the room to help them, and then Weasley started pushing desks into place.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy. Don't just stand there." She looked up at me and smirked, obviously amused by the idea of me doing manual labor. I rolled my eyes but got to work anyway.

"With all due respect, why didn't you just use your magic, Miss Vesuvius?" asked Potter, straightening a desk that Weasley had left crooked.

"I guess I could have used it," she said, not looking at him. "But sometimes I vomit after I use it, and I'd rather not have to deal with that."

Weasley looked perturbed, and she noticed.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Weasley. That shouldn't happen to you unless you're some kind of freak," she said.

"And you are a freak?" I asked sarcastically. She shot me a playful glare and I shot one right back. Granger watched the exchange curiously but said nothing.

"Something like that, yeah," Vesuvius said. "A teenager who has almost completely mastered the art of wandless magic could be nothing less."

"Teenager?" Potter intoned, dragging another desk into place. Vesuvius sighed.

"Yeah, I'm still a teenager. Only the other professors and Mr. Malfoy here know exactly how old I am and I'm fairly determined to keep it that way."

"Why does Malfoy get to know? You said yourself he can be a prick sometimes," Weasley said. I almost said something quite nasty to him, but one look from the professor silenced me.

"Isn't it obvious?" Granger asked. Everyone looked her way as she straightened a desk she had just moved. "They're friends."

Potter and Weasley's faces contorted into almost disgusted expressions.

"I'd ask you to keep that bit of information to yourselves," Vesuvius said. "His other friends hate me."

"Why would you be friends with that git?" Potter asked.

"Watch it, Potty," I spat.

"Both of you need to watch it," warned Vesuvius. "I get that you don't get along, but at least keep the insults to yourselves for now."

Potter and I took simultaneous deep breaths. Potter clenched his fists and released them several times, then let out his breath. I followed suit and he turned away.

"Thank you," said Vesuvius. She then turned and yanked another desk into place.

The rest of the desk-moving took place in silence, a palpable tension between the Potter and me. Weasley and Granger pretended not to notice, while Vesuvius kept sending us warning glances – _fight and I end you_. Once all the desks were in their places the Golden Trio said their goodbyes to the professor and left, their bags slung over their shoulders and extra books tucked under their arms. That left me alone with Vesuvius. The professor in question turned to me.

"Why is it that you two hate each other so much?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I let out a puff of air. "He's just so… _happy_ to be the Chosen One. And I guess he hates me because I've never let my distaste go silent."

She hummed and turned back around to gather her things.

"Why is it that you _don't_ hate him?" I asked.

"He's nice and he listens in my class. I don't know him enough to hate him. Or to truly like him, for that matter."

I leaned against one of the desks. It moved and I hurried to pull it back into its spot. When I looked up again Vesuvius was nearly finished with packing her satchel.

"And Granger?" I asked.

"She's wickedly intelligent. I can see where she might be construed as a know-it-all, but I was exactly like her when I was in muggle school, so I'm not one to judge her for it."

"And Weasley?"

She huffed out a little laugh and slung her bag over her shoulder, turning around in the process.

"I think he's charming."

Something familiar coiled in my stomach. It must have shown on my face because Vesuvius furrowed her brows.

"It's not like I'd _go_ for him or anything like that," she said quickly. "I'm not attracted to him, plus he's a student and I'm a teacher. I'd get fired on the spot and then go back to… whatever I was doing before Hogwarts came into the picture."

The coil in my abdomen unknotted itself in an instant, the force of it making me struggle to catch my breath for a moment. Vesuvius's expression was confused and I did nothing to enlighten her as to what had just happened within my body.

"Are you going to the library today?" I asked instead. I almost winced at how abrupt the subject change was.

Vesuvius arched a brow. She noticed it, too. "Not today. I may be good at hiding pain for short periods of time but I feel like I'm about to be torn in two right now."

"What- oh. Right," I said, remembering her menstrual cramps of the previous Saturday. "_That's_ still going on."

"Today's been the worst, but I should be okay by tomorrow. I'll go to the library with you then."

I nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you to your hut or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just to the door out of the castle will be fine."

I felt something akin to rejection settle in the back of my chest. But that was stupid. She wasn't rejecting me, and it _certainly_ wasn't as if I'd made some sort of advance on her.

We walked together through the halls in relative silence, the only sounds interrupting the quiet being our own footsteps and the whisperings of the portraits. Once we reached the door through which Vesuvius left the castle every day we bade each other farewell.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy. And we'll have library time. Promise," she said.

"You sound like I'm a dog you're promising to take to the park," I scoffed.

She smirked and reached out to ruffle my hair. "What a good-"

"_Don't_-" I stepped back at the last minute.

She chuckled and dropped her hand.

"I'll see you," she said before pushing open the door and leaving.

I subconsciously smoothed my hair even though she hadn't touched me. I almost wished she had.

Later I found the library simultaneously too quiet and too loud, and even though the back portion was full of whispering students huddled around tables I felt terribly lonely.


End file.
